Lipstick and Dirt
by Jade Harkness
Summary: Missy is not a fan girl. She has no survival skills. The only thing she can find without a GPS is the mall. What happens when she end up in good old Middle Earth? Love, adventure, and the type of princess the Fellowship is not use to. OC love triangle
1. Crash landing

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lord of the Rings. Missy is the only thing that is mine. I got a little worn out on all the fan girl falls into the story and has amazing survival skills fics so I thought I would try a little of the opposite. This is in no way a Mary sue, trust me. Also not sure if the romance will be Legolas, Aragorn, or Eomer so im taking input on that. Tell me what ya think, love it or hate it?**

Missy glanced over at her little pug dog, Troy. His head was poking out the top of his carrying case, looking around as she drove her pink bug through the streets of Beverly Hills. She smiled bright, her palms balanced on the steering wheel as not to mess up the French tip manicure she had just gotten.

"You ready for a day of shopping Troy?" She asked and the pug stared back at her blankly, as if to tell her that it wasn't like he had a choice. Her cell phone went off suddenly, the song 'California Gurls' blasting through the tiny car. She tried to grab it but fumbled because of her nails and the phone ended up on the passenger seat floor. She glanced at the road before leaning over the center console to grab her phone. The last thing she heard was a horn blaring and tires squealing.

It was cold, freezing cold. Her Darla skinny buckle pants and drop sleeve top were not close to suitable for snow, and neither were the Gucci sling back heels she had on. She pushed herself to her feet and looked around, her arms wrapping around herself as if that would give her some heat. She was on the side of a mountain.

"How the fucking hell did I end up here?" She asked no one and turned in a full circle. She had nothing with her, no phone, jacket, or purse, even Troy was gone. Her pockets had seventy two cents and her Ipod nano. With no other option she began to walk. ~ * ~

Legolas was ahead of the others, the snow was obviously not affecting him the way it did his mortal companions. Because of this fact, though, he was the first one to see the lump of a person collapsed in front of them.

"There is someone in our path!" He said to Gandalf and then pulled one of his short swords off his back and made his way towards it. What he found surprised him, it was a woman. She had on very little clothing and was nearly frozen to death. She had no weapons and in truth she did not look the least bit dangerous. He picked her up off the ground easily and rushed back to his companions.

"She is nearly dead." He said once Gandalf could see what he was carrying. Before anyone could say anything they heard a voice on the wind, it was Sauruman. He was trying to bring down the mountain. Legolas held the lass carefully as he pressed himself away from the edge. For a moment it seemed like Gandalf had succeeded but then an avalanche came down upon them all. Aragorn pulled Sam and Frodo back to the top, and Boromir did the same with Merry and Pippin. Gimli barley dug his way out and Legolas held the girls head up out of the cold.

"We can not continue like this! It will be the death of the hobbits and that poor girl." Boromir shouted. They began to argue on which way to go, the Gap of Rohan or the Mines. Gandalf decided it should be the ring bearer's choice and Frodo made it rather quickly.

"We will go through the mines."

Once they were away from the snow their main concern was the girl. Aragorn started a fire and the others had given up their cloaks, anything to get the girl warm. Legolas had begrudgingly stripped her of her clothing so that they may be dried and now the hobbits all encircled the girl in an attempt to get her warm faster. They would camp here for the night before finding the door to Moria. Legolas and Aragorn took the first watch and it was an hour into that watch that Missy finally came too. She was much warmer than before, but her body ached. She cracked one eye open expecting to be in a hospital, because her father would have surely found her by then. She was not in a hospital, but covered in blankets and there were four children cuddled up next to her.

"What happened?" She asked softly. She then spotted her clothes hanging by the fire and she got a little miffed. People were sleeping all around this area, and her only assumption was group of campers hand found her. She pushed the blankets off of herself and managed not to wake the children as she got up and grabbed her clothes. Once she was dressed she tossed her dark hair up into a quick ponytail and slid on her sling backs.

"You're awake… that's good." A soft voice startled her and she turned to see a man in dark clothes walking towards her. He had a beard and long dark hair, then her eyes saw the sword and she backed up quickly.

"Why do you have that?" She asked and he froze.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He quickly unsheathed his sword and tossed it off to the side. He raised his hands as a show of no ill will and she breathed a little easier.

"Where am I?" She asked and he gave her a small smile.

"We found you on the mountain and now we are almost to the mines of Moria." He explained and she looked at him like he was crazy. Nothing he said sounded familiar.

"How far away from Beverly Hills am I?" She asked and now he took on the look she had been wearing seconds before. Aragorn had been all over Middle Earth and he had never come across Beverly Hills.

"I know not of this place, but it is best you stay with us, these are dangerous times." He said and she shook her head.

"Look just get me to the nearest phone and it will be fine… my dad can pay you for your trouble and everything." Legolas was suddenly bouncing across the rocks towards them, startling Missy in the process. He moved with an inhuman grace and that unsettled her, she also quickly noticed the two swords strapped to his back. She took a few steps back and tripped over a body. Missy let out a grunt as she hit the ground and the lump sat up straight.

"Watch where ya walk lass!" Gimli shouted. She stared at him wide eyed, his beard and massive head of hair hiding most his features but she was still able to recognize that he was not normal. The children had now joined the two by the fire and she felt her heart seize up as she realized they were not children at all. She scooted backwards and her hand landed on cold metal, her eyes filtered down to see a giant axe.

"What is your name?" One of the child sized men asked but she was too scared to think rationally, she instead scrambled to her feet and began running away from them into the darkness.

"I shall go retrieve her." Legolas said with a deep sigh.

"She has headed towards the mines, she will soon be trapped… allow her time to calm down." Gandalf said from his unnoticed place on a rock nearby. ~ * ~

Missy stumbled in her heels, the rocks that coated the tiny shore was hard to walk on, let alone run. Tears were streaming down her face as she glanced back to see if she was being followed. She slowed as she saw the mountain ut out into water, preventing her from going any further.

"I want to go home." She muttered as she sat down on a rock and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted her big soft bed, and a cup of her favorite frozen yogurt. She just wanted to sit with her best friend Stephanie and Troy and watch some silly romantic comedy while texting that cute boy from the gym. She wanted her safe happy life. The wind howled through the tiny canyon and pulled a lock of her dark brown hair out of her hastily done updo. She would die out there, she had no idea how to survive on her own. Without another option she moved to the rock wall of the mountain and tucked herself in a little nook, letting a hopeless sleep take her and hopefully wake her from that nightmare.

Aragorn had waited a bit and then both he and Legolas tracked the girl to find her by a lake, huddled into a small alcove asleep. The ranger took off his cloak and covered her with it, his eyes moving to Legolas.

"You frightened her… so did Gimli… I do not think she has ever seen an elf or dwarf… I would suspect by her reaction that she had never even heard of one." Legolas gave a curt nod, his eyes lingering on her face which was now smudge with black marks. Her clothes were strange and unsuitable for such weather, and the things she had said for the brief moment she had been in their presence were also strange.

"Where did she come from?" He wondered out loud.

"I do not know, but I will stay with her to make sure no harm befalls her… you return to the Fellowship." Aragorn instructed and the elf did as he was told, it would be a long night. ~ * ~

When Missy woke up she noticed she was warm, but her body hurt from sleeping in a sitting position. She cracked one eye open and saw she was still in her little alcove, but she was covered by a cloak. Her eyes darted around before landing on Aragorn who was sitting on a rock a ways away from her, a dagger in hand as he cut an apple. She couldn't explain why but she was not scared of him, not like she was the blonde one or the others.

"Thank you." She called and he looked over to see her standing to her feet. He stood as well and then tossed her an apple which she attempted to catch but failed.

"I am sorry we frightened you." He said and she let out a small laugh.

"You didn't but that other guy… he moved weird… and you all had weapons." He gave a nod and then held the dagger out for her to take, which she did but very quickly.

"We are on a mission, a very dangerous one." She nodded and then sat down a few feet away from him.

"How did I get here?" She asked and he simply stared. He could find no lie in her, she was genuinely lost and she had his pity.

"I do not know, what is the last thing you remember young one?" She tried to think but all she could remember was the crash and then everything going black and she told him as much.

"Car accident?" He repeated her words but they rolled off his tongue as if he had never said them before.

"Yeah, my car crashed." She said and he raised an eyebrow.

"What is a car?" She dropped the dagger, her eyes wide and saucers. She had come to her own conclusion that he was reenacting something or part of some kind of ren fair but he was taking his character too far now.

"I know you are in character and all but that's not funny, I was seriously in an accident and have no clue how I got here." He shook his head and placed his hands in the air to show he was not trying to mess with her head.

"I do not know of what you speak. I have never heard of a car and do not know what you mean when you say I am in character." She let out a loud sigh and then his asked her what her name was.

"You first." She responded and he gave a smirk.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." She chuckled and then place a hand dramatically on her chest.

"I am Artemis, daughter of Scott, but everyone calls me Missy." He gave a nod.

"I know, I know, my mother was really into Greek mythology." He raised an eyebrow again and she sighed.

"Never mind, look… just call me Missy, only my mother calls me Artemis." He gave her a small nod and then they heard a noise from behind them. Gandalf was the first to come over the small hill, followed by the four hobbits, Gimli, Legolas, and Boromir. Missy immediately tensed but Aragorn stood up quickly.

"I shall introduce you to my companions." He told her and then gestured for her to follow him. She stayed behind him as he moved towards the group.

"This is Gandalf the Grey." He said and Gandalf gave her a warm smile.

"Legolas of the woodland realm, Boromir, steward of Gondor." Both the elf and the man gave a small bow.

"Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf barley grunted in rely and she made a mental note to stay away from him.

"And these lads are Meriadoc Brandybuck, Peregrin Took, Samwise Gamgee, and Frodo Baggins of the Shire." The hobbits all gave her a wave and she blushed a bit and looked at the ground.

"This is Artemis, daughter of Scott." She quickly piped up behind him,

"Please call me Missy." They all exchanged a look and then Gandalf approached her.

"I'm afraid you are a long way from home my dear, you shall have to accompany us into the mines, then we shall find you a safe escort to your homeland." She loved that idea and allowed herself hope that she would be home before she knew it. With introductions out of the way she followed them down the shore until they found the door. As she watched the old guy try and open it she had no idea that the moment she agreed to follow them she had changed her destiny.


	2. A new friend and a new enemy

**Ok people, if I don't get some reviews I might stop this story. I'm sorry if Missy isn't really intriguing anyone, im not use to writing females who are not strong but I'm trying. I assure you she does have a purpose for why she is in Middle Earth and as for the romance its gonan be a triangle between Eomer, Aragorn, and Legolas because I couldn't pick just one. Ok, review please, even if its to be harsh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings, just Missy. **

Missy had a her ipod on, not attempting to help the wizard open the door. She didn't even know what language he was speaking, let alone where the handle went. She sang softly under her breath while watching Merry and Pippin throwing stones into the lake. No one had tried to talk to her since Aragorn introduced her. Sam was sulking over some horse, Frodo was with Gandalf, Boromir was sitting against a rock sharpening his sword, and Legolas was looking around as if he could see things they couldn't. She didn't like him much, he was to fast and to graceful. It seemed like the normal laws of physics just didn't apply to him and that made her uneasy.

"Do you remember anything of how you got here?" She glanced over to see Sam sitting beside her. She quickly pulled out her ear buds and gave him a small smile.

"I was driving down Rodeo Drive and then my cell rang but and I tried to reach it and I crashed." The poor hobbit looked completely lost and she sighed.

"Once I get to a phone everything will be fine, my daddy will come get me and I can have an actual shower…and get a new pair of shoes because my poor babies are ruined." She held up one of her scuffed sling backs and frowned deeply.

"Gandalf said he would get you home as soon as he could, I'm sure you'll be back within a month." Her eyes widened and she stood up quickly.

"A month? How long does it take to get through the mines?" She asked loudly.

"Four days, my lady." Aragorn answered from his place not to far away. Before she could yell about how absurd that was the door to the mine opened. They rest of the group began moving towards it, only Missy lingered behind. It was very dark, and dank. Her first step inside was unsteady, but her heel clicked loudly in the hollow entry way.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb." She heard Boromir say and then there was a shout for them to turn back. Missy was quick to step back onto the dirt but that was when she noticed a long tentacle snake by her and head for the hobbits.

"Sea creature!" She shouted but no one paid her any mind, but that was until it wrapped around Frodo's leg and pulled him right off his feet.

"Strider!" Sam yelled as he chased Frodo along with Merry and Pippin. Missy reached down and snagged Frodo's arm but was immediately pulled down by the force that was dragging the dark haired hobbit. She felt something grab her arm and was relieved to see it was Merry. Pippin and Sam grabbed Frodo and together they pulled him backwards. Instantly three more tentacles shot out and knocked the other three hobbits backward. Frodo was lifted into the air and Missy began crab walking backwards, until a tentacle grabbed her and pulled her towards the water. She screamed loudly, her nails digging into the rocks as she tried to hold on. Boromir sliced the tentacle that had her as he plunged into the water for Frodo. Missy crawled back towards the mines, her entire body was shaking so badly that she couldn't stand on her own two feet.

"Artemis get up!" Legolas shouted over his shoulder as he fired his arrows at the Watcher in the lake. She couldn't heed his words. Suddenly Boromir was running past her, hobbit in his arms, and a hand was clamping down on her fore arm and dragging her into the mine. She couldn't see through her tears who it was that was pulling her but as the doorway began to come tumbling down they gave her a final shove and she went flying forward and to her knees.

"Is everyone alright?" Missy couldn't breath though. She knew she was breathing but it didn't feel like it. Her chest was heaving as she cried loudly, her back against the cold stone wall. A light was shining suddenly but she couldn't look anywhere but straight ahead. Monsters were not real, but how else could she explain the giant squid trying to pull her into a lake?

"Artemis." Aragorn knelt down in front of her and held her face in his hands. She shook her head as she continued to hyperventilate.

"Monster… it was… where am… nightmare…" He looked to Gandalf with no idea of how to deal with the young woman who was freaking out before him. Pippin was the first one to move, shoving Aragorn over and then quickly slapping her across the face. Missy stared at him wide eyed, her own hand pressed against her cheek.

"Pippin!" Aragorn was astonished that the hobbit would react so.

"My mother does that to her sister when she panics… and it worked!" He defended. Aragorn helped Missy to her feet and then Gandalf shook his head and turned back towards the path.

"We have no choice now, we must go into the dark of Moria." The only sound the proceeded him was the soft clicking of Missy's heels.

When they finally stopped to make camp she had calmed down considerably. Pippin had apologized for slapping her and though she nodded she didn't give him any kind words. She was confused, and she didn't understand where she was or what happened after her crash. Aragorn handed her a piece of bread and an apple. She took them but continued to stare straight ahead silently.

"Are you alight my lady?" The ranger asked softly.

"Aragorn… am I in hell?" She asked and finally looked in his eyes. He seemed taken back. The girl he saw before him was unlike any woman he had ever come in contact with and though he knew that war was upon Middle Earth she had barley come against anything at all while being with them.

"What would make you ask that?" He responded and she felt tears flood her eyes again.

"We are in a mine Aragorn! I'm cold and hungry… I need a shower, I miss my friends… and things keep attacking me. This is horrible." She said and he glanced away to keep her from seeing the smirk that had graced his face.

"Truthfully Lady Artemis, this has not been such a hard trip as of yet. These mines do give me an uneasy feeling but we have Gandalf to guide us through safely." She nodded and nibbled on the small piece of bread. Not a hard trip he had said. She had never even been camping. She hated being dirty, and worst of all she hated not being pretty. She knew that her make up had worn off and her hair was in disarray from being uncared for, for days.

"You are a princess are you not?" He asked and she looked up at him with wide eyes, she didn't understand why he would assume something like that.

"I mean no offense, it is just that only royals seem so unused to the hardships of life and you my dear have only been with us for two and a half days." She let out a little huff of air and then squared her shoulders.

"I am not a princess! I am completely able to handle the hardships of life… I've had a hard life! Just last week my daddy made me give some of my best designer clothing to a charity." Aragorn chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Forgive me Lady Artemis, you will do fine." He began to stand up and she growled.

"It's Missy!" Legolas was the one who answered her though,

"Quite lady, unless you want to alert everyone to our location." She glared up at him. He seemed arrogant, and although he was attractive he seemed to have an immediate disdain for her.

"Just mind your own business Legless." She bit into her apple roughly as if to prove she was mad. Legolas had to fight back the anger at her flippant mispronunciation of his name.

"My name is Legolas, and you are the most useless individual I have ever met. We have had to do nothing but cater to your whining since we found you." She stood up to her full height, which was only to his chest since she had taken off her heels.

"I never asked you to drag me off that mountain Captain Selfish, but you can't blame me for being scared. I am no where near home, and have no idea how I got here!" A loud shush cut through the air and they both looked over to see Gandalf giving them one of his wizard stares. Missy sat down and bit into the apple again, Legolas sat down beside her, causing her to look up at him confused.

"You are right, I am sorry Lady Artemis." She gave him a nod and then as he walked away realized he had called her Artemis and threw what was left of her apple at his back. ~ * ~

The paths began to get more narrow and Missy found a safe place behind Aragorn, a hand constantly on his back. Boromir was behind her as well, and though she had no real contact with the man she believed anyone was better than Legolas.

"The wealth of Moria was no in gold or jewels but mithril." Gandalf told them and then leaned his light over the edge so they could see the fast caverns below them where the dwarves had been mining. Missy was hesitant to lean over and look but Aragorn pulled her towards him and kept an arm secure around her waist so she could peer over the edge. She was awed by what she saw. Something like that could be done without cranes and machines? She gave Aragorn a small smile and leaned back quickly. They carried on but Missy was still smiling, at least one big person in the fellowship didn't hate her.


	3. Will I ever make it home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, only Missy.**

**Ya! im so glad someone is reading my story!**

**Bluelibellule13: Your vote for Aragorn has been noted. I know how you feel about the Legomance thing but I think with the triangle (or square I guess) it wont be like others. I also hope you like the Eomer parts, cause yeah you're right he aint romantic but he is still fun to play with.**

**Adalmina: Thank you my dear!**

They reached an area with three possible routes and Gandalf suddenly stopped.

"I have no recollection of this place." That seemed enough reason for them to stop. Missy sat herself down next to Merry and Pippin, who were quietly conversing. Pippin was complaining about being hungry. She herself was examining her nails, and though she hadn't lost any of them she had chipped her center nail terribly when she was dragged across the rocks by the Watcher.

"So where are you boys from?" She asked trying desperately to take her mind off the dark dank mine she was in. She promised herself that she would never go into another mine as long as she lived.

"The Shire." Merry answered with a proud smile.

"I myself am from Buckland, Pippin here is my cousin he lives not to far from me as well." She gave them a small smile and then blushed deeply as she asked them her next question.

"I'm not trying to be rude but what are you?" Merry grinned and gestured to his giant hairy feet.

"We're hobbits. Don't be embarrassed Lady Artemis, not many big folk have heard of us." She bit her tongue when he called her Artemis and pressed on.

"So, is Gimli a hobbit?" She asked. She had heard Gimli call Legolas an elf and she thought she had heard something about dwarves but she had been too wrapped up in herself to listen to who was what.

"No, no, Gimli is a dwarf! We hobbits are more peaceful creatures." She glanced at Frodo who was walking past them, he gave her a small smile and she noticed a ring on a chain around his neck.

"That's pretty!" She said leaning forward to look at it. Frodo froze and every person seemed to tense and look her way though she didn't notice.

"My dad keeps his wedding ring on a chain, is that what it is?" The hobbit grabbed the ring in his tiny fist and shook his head, backing up slowly. She glanced around and then raised an eyebrow.

"What? What did I do?" Legolas rolled his eyes but said nothing, and Frodo moved to join Gandalf. Merry and Pippin shared a look but she could see they were hiding something from her. She immediately moved to where Aragorn was sitting.

"Why did I just get stared at like I wore red and purple together?" He ignored her confusing statement and gave her a soft pat on the knee.

"There are some things that you do not understand, and it would be best if it stayed that way." She hated how he had just talked to her like she was five.

"I'm twenty two, not three!" She hissed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, proving her statement wrong almost immediately. He sighed loudly, not knowing exactly what to do with her. He glanced around the group and then looked back into her doe green eyes.

"I am sorry, but I can not explain it better." She looked away. Gandalf announced the path they would be taking and everyone stood up, Missy got into place behind Merry instead of her usual spot near Aragorn. She was attempting to show him she was mad at him, ignoring boys always worked for her in the past. After another hour or so of walking she was regretting her shoe choice, even though they made her calves look amazing. She supposed in a normal situation she would have played the game she had her friends had gotten so good at. The three of them would go out to a bar and see how many guys they could get to buy them drinks and then ditch them. The bonus round was to go back to the guys they had ditched and see how many of them they could con into buying another drink. Missy was a champion at their game, and though there was no cosmos involved she could always play for attention.

"Are we there yet?" She asked softly to Merry. She didn't want to be mean to the hobbits, or Aragorn because they had been so nice to her. Legolas on the other hand deserved it, and she supposed she could throw Boromir in for good measure.

"No, my lady." He answered and she glanced at the back of Legolas' head. No, she would not play her game, she needed to look her best for that and at that moment she was far from it.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said from the front of their little caravan and suddenly the room was brighter and Missy could see the grand architecture that they were standing in.

"The dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The wizard told them. Missy glanced around to see everyone in awe, she herself had seen great building before and this was really nothing new. Her father had taken her to see the pyramids and ancient Aztec temples, just a lot of stone and squiggles if you ask her.

"No!" Gimli's shout broke them all out of their thoughts and they watched the armored dwarf run into a side chamber. Everyone followed and inside they found an actual tomb. Gimli was crying over what Missy thought was someone named Bawlin.

"Who is Bawlin?" She asked and Legolas turned to her sharply.

"Gimli's cousin." He hissed.

"Was he a rapper? What kind of a name is Bawlin?" The elf looked like he wanted to smack her.

"I assume it's along the same lines as Missy." He shot back at her and then moved towards Aragorn to tell him that they shouldn't linger there. Gandalf picked up a book and handed his hat and staff to Pippin. He began reading, something about drums, but Missy was paying more attention to her nails, annoyed that she would have to go get them filled again after just five days. Suddenly a loud crash cut through the air and all eyes landed on Pippin who had just knocked a skeleton head down a well. He looked sheepish but then the rest of the body crumpled and fell backwards, the chain and bucket going with it. The sound echoed through the walls of Moria, like a bullhorn signaling their presence. All was quite for a few moments before Gandalf slammed the book closed.

"Fool of Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity." Missy glared and was about to yell at Gandalf on Pippin's behalf when a drumming noise filled the air. Her heart beat quickened to match the beat and Frodo pulled his sword half way out of his sheath so they could all see it was blue.

"Orcs!" Someone said but Missy was starting to panic. Some new monster, something worse than the giant squid! Legolas pulled one of his short swords off his back and held it out to her.

"What's that for?" She asked and he stared at her like she was dumb.

"It is to protect yourself with, you stupid girl!" He grabbed her hand and closed it around the hilt, then he took off to help Aragorn and Boromir barricade the door. She gripped the sword with two hands, her entire body shaking as she did so. She stood behind the hobbits, all of whom had their blades drawn. Boromir had yelled something about a cave troll and these words caused her to step back. Trolls? He had to be joking. A force hit the door and she jumped instantly. Boromir had his sword and shield ready, Gimli stood tall on his cousin's tomb stone, and Aragorn and Legolas had bows and arrows ready. A hole was then visible in the door and the face Missy saw caused her to back up to the wall.

"What is that?" She whispered but no one was close to her to hear. The door broke and they came flooding in. The hobbits charged forward, but she was glued to her spot on the wall. It was only a matter of time before an orc got past everyone else and spotted her. She raised the sword a little higher and scooted across the wall.

"Stop, please!" The orc swung and the force that hit her blade sent it flying, practically back to Legolas. The monster grabbed her by her throat and lifted her off the ground. Missy kicked and pulled at the fingers tightening on her windpipe but the beast was far too strong. It dragged its nails down the front of her body, her shirt shredding as if his claws were made of razor blades. A blade suddenly swept across, chopping off the orc's head. Missy found her feet on the floor again but her knees gave out instantly. She did not know who had saved her but she had no time to think on that for another orc was running straight for her. She would not let fear get the best of her this time, no this time she got to her feet and ran. She was barley aware of the giant thing she was running beneath or the fact that Legolas was running up a chain that would have been impossible for any human.

"Aragorn!" She cried as she ran past the man. He stabbed the orc who was pursuing her and then continued his own battle. She hustled back to the stone slab and cowered behind it. She had dealt with more monsters in the past week then she had been able to dream up in her entire life, and all she wanted was for it to end. She didn't dream of adventure, all she dreamt of was clothing and accessories. She didn't want to face evil and conquer all she wanted to marry a handsome man and spend her days at the spa. Maybe open up her own boutique one day but not slay demons. It was quite, she realized. She stood slowly to see everyone crowded around Frodo, so she grabbed Legolas' sword off the ground and moved towards them.

"We must get to the bridge." Gandalf said and with that they were all running. Again she cursed her shoes, which made her slower than everyone else. Lucky for her it wasn't too long before they were surrounded. She would never know if it was intentional or not but the men were all back to back in a circle and she was in the dead center. A loud roar cut through the air and all the orcs and goblins began to flee.

"What new devilry is this?" Boromir asked and they all looked to see a dark corridor turning an orange reddish color.

"A Balrog." Gandalf confirmed their fears, well all but Missy's because she had never heard of a Balrog. Before she knew what was happening they were running again, despite her terrible shoes she was able to keep up with the hobbits because of her long legs, which meant they couldn't leave her behind even if Legolas should want to. They flew down stair case after stair case until one of them was broken. Legolas leapt across first and then held his hands out for Gandalf. The old man made it with a gentle ease. Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and then jumped the gape.

"Artemis!" Legolas called and held his hand out.

"I can jump that far!" She shrieked; her eyes wide as dinner plates. Aragorn grabbed her around her waist and chucked her before she knew what was happening. Her foot caught the very edge and she was sure she would die but Legolas grabbed her arms and pulled her roughly against him. He looked down at her seriously but before he could speak any words Pippin had grabbed her hand and pulled her behind the others. They were running again, across the narrowest bridge Missy had ever seen in her life. She thanked god for her years of cheerleading because she now had excellent balance. They were all across and running for the last stair case when the men in front of her slowed.

"What is he doing?" She asked as she looked back to see Gandalf standing on the bridge with his sword of and staff raised high. A giant bull made of fire was standing toe to toe with the wizard.

"How is that giant bull standing on that tiny bridge?" Missy asked and Legolas glared at her to keep her quite, though when he looked back the question seemed relevant. They watched as Gandalf slammed his staff down on the bridge and the stone gave way causing the mighty beast to plummet. Gandalf turned back to them with a smile but then the Balrog's whip snapped up and grabbed the wizard's ankle.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed but Boromir grabbed him before he could run back for the wizard. Missy looked over at Aragorn and Legolas, waiting for one of them to rush over and save him. No one moved, and it was something that took her off guard. No one was going to help him? He seemed to be the rock of their little group and he was the one who had promised to get her home. She didn't know where her sudden courage came from but she began moving back towards the bridge, that was until an arm wrapped around her waist.

"We can't do nothing!" She tried to reason with whomever had grabbed her, but before he could answer the wizard whispered something that they heard even from so far away.

"Fly you fools." Then he was gone. Frodo screamed out and Missy felt her world drop out from under her. What if he was the only one who could get her home? The strong arm that held her picked her up and began running. Her eyes stayed glued to the bridge though, and it was only when she could no longer see it that she looked up at elf. He didn't seem as angry as he usually did when he was near her. His face held such grief and confusion that she almost wanted to hug him. Sunlight blinded her as they emerged back into the outdoors. Legolas placed her on the ground and she took a single step before crumpling to the ground.

"I'll never get home." The words slipped softly from her lips as began to cry. She would be stuck in a world with monsters and tiny, big footed people. She would never see her friends again, or her mother, or Troy.

"Get them up." Aragorn demanded. She looked down at herself and then blushed deeply as she realized her shirt had been shredded down the front, leaving her stomach and strapless bra visible to the world. Normally showing off her body didn't bother her but in that place, she didn't know what kind of people she would meet. She certainly didn't want the Fellowship to see her like that. She was also bleeding. The orc had left long gashes down her abdomen but thankfully not too deep. She used her hands to cover herself as Aragorn helped Sam up and then looked to her.

"Artemis, on your feet." He said softly. She did as was told and he noticed for the first time that her shirt was ruined. He had nothing with him to give her and he glanced around at the others.

"Frodo!" He called when he noticed the hobbit walking away from them. His search for a shirt had quickly been replaced in his mind. Frodo turned around and a single tear fell down his face, Gandalf had meant so much to the little hobbit. He had almost lost hope when he realized he would not have him there.

"Come, let us get moving." Missy moved towards a large rock, then she removed her right shoe and began slamming the heel against its surface. Boromir came over to her and asked her what she was doing.

"The heels make it harder to walk… I can replace them when I get home." Her voice carried a hint of denial, and he knew she was aware that the odds of her getting home had just decreased immensely. Where ever she was from, he was sure only Gandalf would have been able to find it and see her safely there. He grabbed the shoe from her tiny hand and hit it against the rock once. The heel went flying and she looked up at him teary eyed.

"Thank you, can you do this one?" She held out her other shoe and again he knocked the heel off in one blow. She slid on the shoes, which were now flats, and then she began walking towards the others. She was almost numb with fear, her hands still gripping what was left of her shirt to cover herself. She had to believe her father would find her, he would send out search parties and have the police on it. The only problem was, when she was being attacked by that orc she had played with the idea that she wasn't in her own time, or her own world. Maybe this was hell. Maybe she was being punished for something.

"Lady Artemis, this is for you… Legolas was the only one who had a spare tunic." Aragorn said holding out the green colored shirt for her. She gave him a small smile and pulled it over her head, it was far too big but at least it did not have a gash in the middle. She looked up at Aragorn and then threw her arms around him.

"You're gratitude is not necessary my lady." Aragorn said as he gave her an awkward pat on the back.

"You're my own personal hero Aragorn, a regular knight in shining armor." She finally let him go and then resumed her fast paced jog so she could catch up to the hobbits, the only ones she was faster than. Aragorn stood for a moment watching her.

"Gandalf… what am I suppose to do with her?" He asked softly, wishing the old man was still there so he could tell him. Maybe she would be willing to stay with the elves of Lorien, that was, if they would be willing to take her. He had his doubts.


	4. The Dark Queen

**Disclaimer: don't own LOTR just Missy and now Morsus. Review people! Sorry this is short, but it just worked out like that! I'm trying to stay as true to the lore as possible while adding my own flare so I hope I didn't break some rule with the things I made up!**

**Lintered: I never even thought about the fact that Aragorn wouldn't know what hell was! I'll try and be more careful! Haha two votes for Aragorn, he is winning by a landslide! Thank you so much**

**Bluelibellule13: Thanks for the kind words, and ill try to meet your expectations!**

Saruman stood in the bowels of Isengard as his army grew before his eyes. The plans of Sauron were great, the Dark Lord would be fully restored and the world of men would fall. He had never imagined that he would be a part of _her _plan though, and it was a plan he would have never thought of. Sauron was connected to the ring, never able to really die while it was still strong, but she had managed to go one step above her beloved Dark Lord. That was why Sauron had valued her so, that was why he had kept her at his right hand. She was powerful and evil, two traits that had forged a sick twisted love between them. The dark Queen Aerona was a once the dark sister of the Istari, trapped by the Valar in a different realm but she was too cunning to stay trapped for long. A balance must always stand, and it was something the Valar had not thought of when creating the Istari. They were meant for good, to help the people against evil. This created with it Aerona, a sorceress with unimaginable power and a heart as black as Mordor.

"Have you done as you were told?" Saruman looked over at the man beside him. His short brown hair was spiked up and he wore an outfit only one person in all of Middle Earth would find normal, a black pin strip suite, with a dark blue tie and shinny shoes that seem to fit the man well. He looked younger than his years, and if anyone should guess it usually fell on thirty, but he was nearly sixty years old by then. His people had been masters at fooling the eyes, and he had been a master of his people. His green eyes were continuously on the old wizard, seeing as he had not answered the question.

"Once she drinks this girl will begin to feel the pull, she must give herself over freely though… the slightest fight and Aerona could lose everything." Saruman said while holding up a tiny vial and the man laughed loudly.

"Trust me old man, she doesn't have any fight in her. She'll do as she is told." Saruman glanced back at his army and then nodded.

"They will find her and bring her back here, then you can complete the rite." Morsus grinned and started away from the old man. His Queen would be pleased when she returned and that meant good things for him. Aerona had been selective in those she sent to do her bidding and his job had been the most important. She had used almost all her power to get him where she wanted him and of course leave him with the proper manner of returning. He would not let her down now when they were so close to victory. His beautiful queen would sit on the throne again and while the rest of Middle Earth perished he would get to sit back and watch the show.


	5. Crying women and hobbit bets

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, only Missy and other original characters**

**I love the reviews guys, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! I'm trying to delve into the romance without going to fast so tell me if you think it's too fast or too slow!**

The company reached the woods and Missy was grateful because that meant they got to slow to a walk. Aragorn had said something about elves but if they were anything like Legolas than Missy was sure they wouldn't like her. Gimli was telling the hobbits about some witch that lived in the woods, a story she was not sure she should believe.

"Here is one dwarf she will not ensnare so easily." With those words the group of nine was surrounded and had arrows pointed at them. Missy quickly ducked behind Aragorn and closed her tiny fist on his coat.

"A dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said as he stepped towards them. Missy couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, burn." She said and then shut her mouth quickly when Legolas gave her that look. He always gave her that look, and she made a silent promise that the next time he did she would slap him across his pretty face. Haldir then made a comment about them bringing evil, and Missy noticed his eyes on Frodo. Both the elf and man quickly started to speak in a strange but beautiful language to Haldir.

"What are they doing?" Missy asked Boromir who looked down at her with more compassion than he had shown anyone else in the Fellowship. In truth he did feel sorry for her, she had not asked for any of this. She was a woman, and he imagined her in his white city as one of his own people.

"Trying to gain us passage I believe." She was very beautiful, and though he felt nothing but friendship for her he imagined briefly that she would make a good wife for Faramir.

"What language are they speaking?" The hobbits all sat down, but she noticed they were eyeing Frodo. She was so confused but she had a feeling that she was missing a crucial plot point as to why this rag tag group had been on that mountain to begin with.

"Elvish." She gave a nod and then went and sat down beside Frodo.

"What did he mean by we bring a great evil?" The hobbit had a forlorn expression but she continued before he responded.

"Cause I didn't bring a great evil, and I'm starting to think a great evil brought me here so if you have answers Frodo, start talking." He sighed loudly and then looked into her eyes.

"I did not bring you here Artemis, and once we are in a more secure place I will tell you what you wish to know." She bit her lip and stared at the ground for a moment before she looked back at him.

"Why is it that none of you will call me Missy? I have been asking and asking!" Suddenly Aragorn was standing there, his hand extended to Missy.

"Lady Artemis, Frodo…come." She took his hand but her eyes had bugged out with anger since she knew he had heard her just ask Frodo why they called her that. Haldir was in front of them as they made their way to the woodland city, and this time Missy was actually in awe. The trees were so big, bigger than the redwood trees she had been forced to see with her mother. They had stairways spiraling up into the heavens with gorgeous cut eaves protecting them.

"This is amazing." She muttered as she spun in a full circle to take in the glory of the city. The elves themselves were also a beautiful people and she immediately felt insecure about her own unkempt appearance.

"Stay close." Aragorn ordered, his fingers closing around her wrist and pulling her into step beside him. She was glad that she had Aragorn, she felt perfectly safe with him beside her. She was almost one hundred percent positive that he had been the one to chop off the head of that orc in Moria. They headed up a flight of stairs and to a extravagant looking entryway.

"Talk about a tree house." She muttered as the company fanned out into a line. Two elves descended the stairs, looking a little more regal than the elves that had brought them there.

"Eight there are here yet nine there were set out from Rivendell, tell me where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn asked but the answer did not come from the Fellowship who all simultaneously bowed their heads, no, it came from his wife.

"He has fallen into shadow." Aragorn made the slightest movement of his head as if to validate her statement.

"The quest stands on the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail." Missy glanced around confused. What quest? She would have asked normally but to be honest she was terrified of interrupting the elf woman. Galadriel made eye contact with Boromir who was suddenly sweating like a pig. Missy was worried for a moment that the woman was doing something awful to her friend, but then Galadriel moved her eyes to Sam.

"But hope remains, while company stays true." The elf woman looked at her and a voice rang out in her head. _Artemis Cooper, traveler from the other world. _Missy jumped and grabbed Aragorn's arm instantly. _I have much to discuss with you. _Aragorn glanced over at her but she was staring straight at Galadriel.

"Do not let your hearts be troubled, go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil." Just like that they were dismissed and Aragorn turned to her.

"Are you alright?" He asked and she glanced from him back to Galadriel.

"No I am not alright! I've been attacked by a squid, and an orcs! I've been forced to walk for days on end! No one will tell me what the deal with Frodo is, I've had to break my favorite shoes, I've eaten nothing but stale bread and apples and had to deal with a gravity defying douche bag!" Legolas looked taken aback because as she spouted off the last thing she pointed at him.

"And now mystic elf woman is talking to me via my own brain! I am sick of this place! I wanna go home! I want indoor plumbing and manicures and Troy! I want to go home!" She turned to Galadriel instantly.

"Send me home!" The elf woman smile softly, almost like a mother would when a child ask if magic is real, but she said nothing. Tears poured down Missy's face as she took a step towards Galadriel, begging her with her eyes.

"Please." Galadriel opened her arms and Missy fell into them eagerly, enjoying the comfort of a female. Aragorn and the others stood watching, almost helpless.

"Go now, do not worry for Lady Artemis, I shall take care of her for now." They nodded and slowly began making their way back down the stairs, Aragorn and Legolas lingering for a moment before Haldir called to them.

"Come child, we shall get you cleaned and fed." Missy allowed herself to move with Galadriel, finding she reminded her of her own mother a little bit. She was taken care of by the servants of the Lady of the Wood. They bathed her and washed her hair and gave her new clothing. The dress was made of a beautiful crimson fabric, clinging to her upper body and pooling out slightly after her hips. The sleeves were form fitting until just below her elbow where they belled out into a river of excess fabric but she noted a slit in the sleeves so she didn't have to fight her own dress to use her hands. All in all it was one of the most beautiful dresses she had ever worn and she was a designer clothes kind of woman. She gave a smile as a black sash was tied around her waist, accenting the whole thing perfectly. They even gave her an elvish headband for her hair but sadly had looked very perplexed when she asked if they had any eyeliner.

"Like make up." She tried and they still looked confused.

"Kohl… sticks of kohl." She gestured to her eyes and they still looked confused.

"Don't worry about it." She was clean and that was enough. One servant then led her to where the fellowship had gathered to eat.

"Artemis! You look lovely!" Pippin exclaimed and she grinned and nodded. She had always felt secure in her beauty, it was her greatest weapon.

"Come and sit lady, you will be pleased we do not dine on apples or stale bread." Aragorn said and, like any gentleman would, stood respectfully and offered her the seat beside him. She sat and gave him a nod before digging in to the bountiful selection.

"Did the lady of the wood say she could get you home?" Merry asked and Missy suddenly lost her grin.

"No, I haven't really talked to her yet. She is powerful though, she can do it. Right?" Her eyes moved from Aragorn to Legolas and then ended on Boromir. None of them would meet her gaze.

"Whatever she can or can not do you will be safe here." He said and she let out a little laugh.

"Yes but if she can't I won't be safe for long. You guys are on a quest, so as much as I love the hot bath we will be moving on." The entire table was silent and Missy felt it like a punch to the gut. They planned to leave her there no matter what, even if Galadriel could not send her back.

"Oh. I get it." She bowed her head and the made a small whimpering noise. Legolas rolled his eyes and Aragorn looked away. He was sure he had never seen someone cry so much in his entire life, and he was eighty seven.

"Lady Artemis, do not cry. We shall linger here for a few days, nothing has been decided." She nodded and pulled a strawberry off her plate, nibbling at it delicately.

"You've gone soft Aragorn, a few tears and the lady gets her way." Legolas said and Missy immediately stuck her tongue out at him. Aragorn excused himself before the two could start to bicker and Boromir was right behind him. Gimli dragged Legolas away after the elf and woman had thrown a few insults back and forth.

"Would you be that upset if we left you?" Pippin asked.

"It is nice here but let's face it, elves don't really like me. I think it's cause I'm so pretty… and to be honest I don't feel very safe unless I've got…" She led off, not realizing how hard it would be to be honest.

"I understand, he is an honorable man." Frodo said catching on immediately. She gave him and nod and the Merry spoke up,

"You remind me of my sister, she cries a lot as well." Missy grinned brightly.

"Let me let you in on a secret Merry, crying is the best way to get what you want when you're a girl. Men don't know how to handle crying women." As soon as the words left her mouth they heard a cough and all five heads turned to see Aragorn standing in the doorway.

"Lady Artemis, Galadriel would like to speak with you." He said and she winced as she looked back to the hobbits before rising and walking to the door.

"I don't suppose you didn't catch that?" She asked and he kept his serious face on.

"If you do not get to Lady's Galadriel right now I will show you how well I handle crying women." It was a threat, and it turned her on immensely.

"Is that a promise?" She smirked and raised one eyebrow and Aragorn did his best to hide his surprise. She had been so small and meek but now she was challenging him, and if he didn't know any better he would think she was flirting with him.

"Artemis." His voice held warning and she grinned.

"Alright I'm going." She disappeared and the ranger turned to the hobbits who were all watching him carefully.

"You sure you want to leave her behind Aragorn? She is entertaining." Pippin said and the man just glared before he too vanished from the doorway. Merry immediately turned to his cousin.

"Who do you think likes her more, Aragorn or Legolas?" Pippin weighed them both in his head before he gave a nod,

"Legolas, defiantly." Frodo looked at them both surprised.

"I believe it's Aragorn, how much do you want to bet?" Merry asked sticking his hand out to his cousin. Frodo finally had to say something, not being able to bite his tongue any longer.

"You two are ridiculous! Legolas can hardly stand her presence and Aragorn is in love with another!" To his dismay it was Sam who responded next.

"I put my money on Legolas." The dark haired hobbit adjusted the chain around his neck before headed off for bed, muttering something about idiots as he went.


	6. That's gonna leave a mark

**Disclaimer: Still don't own LOTR. Just Missy and Aerona**

**Bluelibellule13: you don't know how happy it makes me that you review every chapter! Please don't stop!**

**Lintered: I think all of us girls have done it **** glad you like it!**

**I'm sorry if Legolas is coming off as a douche but I purpose for all this I promise!**

Her footsteps were silent as she padded across the grass towards to beautiful elf. Galadriel was pouring water from a pitcher into what Missy thought was a bird bath.

"Come Artemis, looking into the mirror." She gave her a slightly puzzled look and then moved towards the basin, not expecting to see anything but her own reflection. Indeed that was what she saw at first, just her own pretty face staring back at her, but then the water changed.

_Fire raged through cities, people were crying out in pain and begging for mercy. Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were fighting in a terrible war against orcs and strange looking gypsy men. Suddenly she was standing there, her hair pulled back from her face and a extravagant black crown upon her head. Aragorn was on his knees before her, two orcs holding his arms so he could not escape. She held a dagger in one hand and a leash in the other. The long chain led back to her little pet, who was beaten and bloody. Pippin whimpered as she gave the chain a jerk. Her lips were moving but she could not hear her own words and then she drove the dagger into Aragorn's heart._

Missy flew backwards, her breath coming out in short burst as she looked up at the Lady of the Light with wide eyes.

"That was terrible! Why would you show me something like that?" She asked and Galadriel only watched her carefully as she made her way towards the fallen girl. Missy couldn't tell what was going through her mind but she didn't feel safe any longer.

"That is one possible future in this war." Galadriel finally told her.

"You're insane! Why would I ever kill Aragorn? And Pippin, I would never be so cruel to the little guy!" Missy scrambled to her feet and took a step away from her. The truth was the images had scared her, she had felt like she was looking at someone else and not herself.

"You're purpose here child is a dark one. You're existence is for evil."

"Just send me home!" It was a plea.

"I can not, no one can. The only one with the power to send you back is the one that called you forth. For Aerona to be stopped she must never reach her full power." Missy stared at her unblinking. The message was loud and clear, she was never going home.

"This Aerona person called me here…and only she can send me back… but if she gets the power to send me back she'll keep me anyways?" Galadriel nodded her blonde head slowly and Missy placed her palm against her forehead.

"So what am I suppose to do? What does she want with me? I'm no one powerful, just a rich girl from Beverly Hills! Unless she wants a shopping buddy or her own personal cheerleader I'm pretty much useless to her!" Galadriel gestured to the mirror and the dark haired girl swallowed back her next rant. She had seen herself do those things, but it wasn't her.

"Oh… she wants…my body."

"I do not know why but you are the vessel." Missy set a glare upon her features, and then stopped her foot down on the ground in frustration.

"Well she can't have my body, I'm still using it!"

"There is still a chance, if you can find the inner strength to fight you can keep her from complete control. It will not be easy, you must find something so powerful to hold onto that the meer thought gives you strength." Green eyes met blue ones and the human tried to ease through her confusion. Something powerful? Love was the most powerful thing right? What did she love?

"So… something I love will give me strength… like the bracelet daddy gave me? It's beautiful and I love it so much I hardly ever wear it because I'm afraid I'll ruin it." Galadriel cupped the girls face and smiled a weary smile.

"You must look beyond material possessions, for like the ring they will corrupt your heart." Her eyebrows came together in confusion because she did not know what ring she spoke of.

"Go now, rest." She ran away quickly, having a lot to absorb and so little time to figure out what was really going on. Aerona and vessels. Why her? What was so special about her that she had been chosen? Who did she love? Her father and Troy, that was it, there was no one else on that list. She found herself back where the Fellowship was sleeping instead of her own private quarters. They were her only friends in that place, and they meant to leave her.

"Lady Artemis? Are you alright?" She looked over to see Merry was sitting up in his bed. She didn't want to cry again, it seemed silly even to her.

"I'm okay." Her voice cracked and she was suddenly tearing through the forest, not wanting to be near any of them. They didn't care about her after all; they wanted to dump her with the elves. When she finally stopped she found herself at some kind of training ground. Two elves with swords were there sparring each other.

"My lady." They greeted her and she gave them a small smile before marching over to a rack of swords. She determinedly picked one up and turned towards them.

"Show me how to use this." The two of them looked confused and then a voice rang out and saved them from having to answer.

"To what purpose?" She looked over at Legolas sharply.

"I'm stuck here, and if I'm going to be abandoned by the only people I know then I'll just have to learn how to defend myself." He gestured to the sword in her hand and laughed.

"You don't even know how to hold it right." She let out a frustrated shriek and for the second time that night stopped her foot.

"That's why I asked them to show me!" The stubborn elf grabbed her hands and rearranged them on the hilt. All she noticed was how heavy it was, she was oblivious to the fact that Legolas had pulled out his own sword.

"Block." He demanded and swung at her. She moved her blade in the way of his but, as with the orc, it simply went flying out of her hands. The vibration that the clashing blades had caused made her hands hurt and she looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I can't do this…" She fell back against the nearest try and hung her head. She wasn't a warrior, and she was terrible at everything. The only things she excelled in were fashion and shouting to a beat.

"Not if you quit so easily." Legolas grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet.

"Choosing a weapon is like choosing a mate, it has to suit you." He explained while dragging her towards a staircase. She stumbled along in his vice grip, not knowing exactly where they were going. For all she knew he would take her to the top and then push her off. When they did reach the tree house at the top she was surprised to find wall to wall weapons. Swords, daggers, bows and every type of weapon she could imagine.

"Look at them all carefully, and decide which one has the most appeal. You know yourself therefore you know which weapon you would be best at." She glanced at him before returning her eyes to the shinny metals on the wall.

"You are helping me, but you don't like me." The statement was thrown over her shoulder as she passed the swords and moved on to the bows. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe.

"I believe that even the most pathetic creatures should be able to defend themselves." She didn't want Legolas to have the satisfaction of seeing her cry so she swallowed back her emotion and continued down the line. She was surprised when she found nun chucks.

"I can't believe you guys have these here! I could totally be Michaelangelo!" She swung them around twice before whacking herself on the elbow.

"Ow! Ok, not a ninja turtle." Legolas just watched her as she replaced them and kept moving. She stopped at a table, her hands reaching out to grab a tiny metal star.

"Throw stars… I think I could do this." She said softly and noticed that there were five or six sets on the table. They had different designs on the stars but she found herself drawn to one set of silver stars with a blue outline of elvish words across the center.

"Those will only be well for longer range and surprise attacks, you should pick a short range weapon as well." She looked up at her battle Yoda and nodded before turning back to the wall. She didn't think she would do well with a blade, and shooting a bow would be too hard. She knew if she threw the stars her target would be much closer and she had a better chance at hitting it.

"Pefect!" She cried out and moved to the far corner of the room where a basket full of staffs sat. She pulled one out and held it in her hands.

"This I can do!" She was confident and Legolas only nodded.

"Collect you stars and tomorrow I shall see how good you are with both." He began to leave and she called out to him. He didn't turn around but he didn't move either so she continued with her comment.

"Why are you helping me? You don't like me." He was silent for a while before he glanced back at her.

"As I said before lady, even the most pathetic creatures should be able to protect themselves." He was gone. ~ * ~

She was by no means pleased when the entire Fellowship showed up to see her train with jerk face. Aragorn had to show her the proper way to hold the staff but at least it felt better in her hands than a sword had. Legolas rolled his staff around his hands and even threw it in the air and caught it, all the while intimidating her.

"Get in your stance." Aragorn commanded and she simply held the staff in front of her.

"No, widen out your stance. Feet apart, bend the knee slightly. Good." She felt silly but had no time to think as Legolas was suddenly swinging at her. She was blocking quickly, her face showing panic as she retreated. She didn't get hit though so Aragorn was optimistic.

"That was good Artemis." He complimented her and she beamed at him. Her eyes were shinning as she watched his face for any other signs of praise, not noticing Legolas cast an annoyed glance at them.

"Really? I had to do some stick choreography ba-" THWHACK! Missy hit her knees, hands gripping Legolas' staff that was still across her belly. A horrid noise came out of her throat as she attempted to suck in air.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled and the elf just glared at him.

"She needs to be alert." The man was beside her instantly, pressing against her ribs to make sure they were intact. Legolas was precise though and had missed all bone deliberately. The man and elf were suddenly toe to toe.

"I think you've shown her enough." Legolas knew better than to challenge Aragorn and dropped his staff. He only glanced back once, in time to see Aragorn lift her tunic and expose the bruise that had already formed. His face softened and his eyebrows came together. He hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

"Artemis…" He was at a loss for words as she climbed to her feet.

"It's okay Legolas, I get it… pathetic creatures and all." He nodded and then turned from the group and walked off quickly. The four hobbits shared a look and then glanced back to see Aragorn still examining her stomach. Frodo sighed and gave a nod towards the two.

"I think I'll bet on Aragorn."


	7. View from the River

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR only the OCs**

**Bluelibellule13: I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I can't wait to get to the more exciting stuff like helms deep, im hoping you love that too!**

**Lintered: I don't know, maybe! This story is kinda doing what it wants, I feel like I have no control.**

**Dragonrider125, Indiana9311, and Istrali abr ilumeo: Thanks guys! I hope you keep reading. As for Faramir, you'll have to see!**

Missy had found a pair of silk pants in the room Galadriel had given her and then she found what seemed to be a bandeau so she wore it as one. The simple white gauzy material fit her exceptionally well and also left her stomach bare, which was good since Aragorn had put some kind of paste over her bruise. With this perfect acceptable, at least in her mind, outfit on she went to find a solitary place to do her daily yoga which she had been neglecting.

"Maybe I can find inner strength or whatever." She muttered to herself as she walked through Lorien, ignoring the stares of the elves who were indeed surprised to see a woman so scantily clad. Once she found a good spot she stretched and then began with the moves her instructors always had. Her mind was still racing, which was something that always happened. She had never really grasped the concept of inner silence, truth be told she only went to yoga because her friends did.

"Maybe if I meditate like in the movies." With that thought she sat down Indian style on the forest floor and rested her hands, palms up, on her knees. Her middle finger and thumb came together and she closed her eyes and began to hum softly. _What if they leave me? I can't stay here with these elves, not after what Galadriel said. Aragorn wouldn't really leave me would he? He likes me right? He seemed really pissed when Legolas hit me. Legolas sucks. Aragorn is nice though. Yeah, I like him. I'm gonna stay with Aragorn. Oh shit, inner strength! _She opened her eyes at that last thought. She was no good at meditation. She had decided one thing though, the Fellowship was not leaving with out her. ~ * ~

Frodo glanced over at Sam who was still sleeping, almost as though he were afraid he would not get another chance. This would be the last time he would feel safe ever again, he was far too aware of that.

"Frodo… I think it's time you gave me that story." His blue eyes looked up to see her standing there, hands on her hips. He gave a nod and scooted over so she could settle herself down beside him. She stayed silent as he told her of the ring and how it came to him. He told her of Sauron and what the Fellowship had been sent to do.

"What about Aerona? What do you know of her?" The hobbits looked confused and she sighed before pulling him close to her and hugging him tightly. Frodo blushed bright red as she had so much skin exposed that no matter where he put his hand he was touching it.

"Have you seen Aragorn? I need to talk to him." The hobbit gestured towards the left side of the clearing and she took off at a slow jog. When she found him she also found Boromir, the two were talking of Gondor and the White city.

"Hey guys." She said and they both stopped speaking and gave her the once over.

"So, Galadriel said she can't get me home. I'm coming with you guys. Now before you tell me it's too dangerous and all that stuff I should let you know I'm not taking no for an answer. I'll be ready when we leave at dawn. Tootles!" She was gone before either man could answer her.

"Well at least your life will never be dull." Boromir said as Aragorn took a bite of bread.

"What do you mean?"

"The girl. You protect her in a way that any man would one he loves." Aragorn shook his head but kept his eyes on the spot where she had been moments before.

"No my friend, I gave my heart away a long time ago. Artemis is young and beautiful but too naïve for my liking. Perhaps you would be better suited for the girl." Boromir laughed for the first time since she had entered Lorien. He was unsettled by the Lady of the Wood and had not been able to find peace there.

"She would be well suited for my brother, for he is quiet and she never stops speaking." They both grinned and then Aragorn sighed.

"She is very spirited but I am afraid I will have to put my foot down and force her to stay. I have given her too much freedom as it is." Aragorn stood and gestured back towards their sleeping quarters. They would need much rest for their upcoming journey. ~ * ~

She loved the elven dresses but she knew traveling in one would be a bitch so she needed an outfit. She had asked an elf for pants and a tunic but when they brought her clothes they brought an array of things; Leggings, skirts, pants, tops, vests, coats, boots, and dresses. Now she had to pick something. She was a fashion major, she knew quite a bit about clothes so this really shouldn't have been as hard as it was. Finally she knew what she had to do, and with another trip from the servant elf she had scissors and thread. She took a brown skirt and cut it so it went to a little above the knee, then she cut one of the tops and after a bit of sewing she had an off the shoulder peasant blouse.

"I'm brilliant!" She said to herself as she looked herself over. Brown boots with green leggings, brown skirt and her white top and a green vest that fit her very snug. At least she looked a little more cultured.

"I feel like a pirate." She muttered as strapped the elven throwing stars to her waist. Galadriel had told her she could keep the stars but for some reason the elf had taken the staff she had been using. She thought long about her hair before asking the annoyed servant elf if she knew how to do a crown braid. Once her hair was done she was ready, and the sun was rising. ~ * ~

Aragorn had a stern face, and she could see he was not going to back down.

"I don't want to be alone here." She said sadly looking into his blue eyes. His heart broke but he had to stay firm in his choice.

"You will not be alone Lady Artemis, the elves are a most gracious race. You are too young for this battle. They will protect you." She opened her mouth to argue when she heard a voice in her head. _Do not be troubled Artemis. _She glanced over at Galadriel who gestured for her to come towards her. Missy let her shoulders sag as she moved toward the elf.

"I have given a gift to the Fellowship, and one to you as well Artemis Cooper." She fastened a cloak around her shoulders and then grabbed a staff from behind her.

"This staff is made for one of our most ancient and beloved trees. It gave this branch willingly for one who did not wish to kill, only to defend." Missy took it in her hands, her mouth forming a tiny o at the texture and beauty. The wood was black but had silver streaks running up and down and at the ends of the staff a ruby had been embedded deep into the wood.

"During one of our attempts at peace with the dwarf nations they gifted us with mithril. The staff has been blessed in it; no sword will ever break it." Missy grinned but within moments she was frowning again.

"Aragorn said I can't go with them." Galadriel looked over to see Celeborn talking with Aragorn and the other members of the fellowship saying good bye or loading the last boat. She steered Missy down towards the river, talking to her in her mind as they walked. ~ * ~

The Fellowship rowed away, all of them searching the shore for the one person who had not said goodbye to them.

"She is really upset." Pippin said sadly as he watched Lorien drift further and further away.

"She will be safer in Lothlorien, and besides, the staff Galadriel gave her was one I have only seen once in my life. She must think very highly of the girl to give it to her so freely." Legolas said from the boat beside him.

"Let us hope she never has to use it." Aragorn said. They continued down the river for hours, hoping to get as far as they could before continuing on foot. Pippin began to complain of hunger and Gimli grabbed a bag so he could give the hobbit some lembas bread and shut him up. When the dwarf grabbed the bag and lifted it a black staff came rolling out across the floor of the boat. Legolas snatched it up and then called out to Aragorn.

"I think we have a stow away." Aragorn glanced back to see Legolas holding the staff and then looked over at Boromir's boat. Legolas glanced under his seat but only his bag was there. Boromir shook his head as well and Aragorn sighed before asking Frodo to hold the oar. The man moved towards the front of the boat and reached under the bench seat, he was not surprised when his fingers wrapped around a wrist. He pulled her out and she smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Oh hey, you found me." Missy grinned. He looked ready to kill and she was regretting her decision of placing her staff in another boat. Aragorn said nothing though, and moved back to his place and continued to paddle. Sam smiled at her brightly.

"I thought we would never see you again Miss Artemis." She ruffled his hair and then turned her back on Aragorn so she was facing forward.

"According to Galadriel there is someone who can get me home Sam, and I need inner strength to find her and not, you know, die… I sure as hell wasn't gonna find it sitting around Lorien." She looked over her shoulder and waited for Aragorn to make eye contact, once he did she smiled wickedly.

"Besides, the view from the river is way better."


	8. The Fellowship is broken

**Disclaimer: Don't own LOTR, as you all know.**

**I know this is a super fast update but I wanted to get done with Fellowship. In case anyone is wondering im doing this all in movie-verse.**

**Scruggs108: That was my fastest review ever, I think you win a prize. I hope you're happy with the Boromir part in this.**

Aragorn wouldn't talk to her. She had tried numerous times, but he was just dead silent. They finally stopped on the river bank and the men were arguing over where to go, so Missy went to go practice her throwing. She spent ten minutes heaving the stars at a tree and sadly only one stuck. She picked it up her fallen stars and sighed.

"Legolas was right, I'm pathetic." She mumbled and then glanced back at the others who were resting. She wanted to talk to Aragorn, he was the equivalent to a best friend. She moved over to him and sat down beside him.

"You still mad?" He didn't answer, just closed his eyes and leaned his head back. She growled and then pulled out one of her stars.

"If you don't speak to me I'm going to cut myself with this ninja star." He didn't move, even though he was curious as to what a ninja was. She brought the star closer to her palm,

"Alright I'm gonna do it!" Still nothing.

"I'm serious. In about two seconds ill be blee- OW!" She hadn't realized she had actually been that close to her hand. She dropped the star instantly and cradled her hand that now had a tiny gash.

"That was sharp." She growled and Aragorn grabbed he hand.

"Of course it is sharp. That is the point." He paused for a moment and then smiled and she looked at him surprised.

"Did you just make a joke?" He poured some water on her hand and then wrapped a thin strip of cloth around it.

"Aragorn please don't be mad at me. I had to come. I have to find my inner strength thingy and then get what's her face to send me home." He was mad though. She had gone against everything he had told her, he had been trying to protect her the entire time and it was as if none of that mattered.

"You're like my best friend out here… and you being mad at me sucks." He patted her bandaged hand and opened his mouth to speak when Sam's voice cut through the air.

'Frodo!" They both looked over to see the hobbit was gone and so was Boromir. Aragorn grabbed his sword and ran off into the woods. Missy looked over at Legolas and Gimli confused.

"If Boromir is with him then I'm sure he is safe right?" She asked and they all looked at each other before Legolas and Gimli bolted into the woods as well.

"Stay with the hobbits!" Legolas demanded. Missy moved over to Merry and Pippin and picked up her staff.

"Hey boys, how good are you with those daggers?" Pippin shrugged and noticed Merry was very on edge. Something was dangerously wrong out there with Frodo and the ring.

"We have to find Frodo." Merry said and began running, Pippin right on his tail.

"Wait for me!" Missy screamed and ran head long into the forest. Legolas had said stay with the hobbits and that was exactly what she planned to do. ~ * ~

They were hiding as the Uruk-hai ran past them on a higher part of the hill. Missy saw Frodo hiding and smacked Merry on the arm.

"Frodo! Hide here!" Pippin said and the three watched as Frodo shook his head. He was leaving them, finishing the quest alone. Pippin was not having it though and sprung out of his spot, taking a few steps towards Frodo before turning and seeing that the Uruk had seen him. Merry had bound out after him and Missy had jumped up too.

"Hey! Over here!" Pippin and Merry began waving their arms and sure enough they were suddenly being pursued. The three took off down the hill, successfully leading the Uruk- hai away from the Frodo.

"Hey boys? Was there a part two of your brilliant plan?" Missy asked while running a few feet ahead of them. She got no response and glanced back to make sure they were still there. Once she turned back around her heart dropped, more of those things were coming at them from the front. She stopped and felt both hobbits running into her legs. She held her staff in front of her, but her hands were trembling so badly she felt it would shake right from her grasp. Out of nowhere Boromir jumped in front of them, his sword clashing with the first Uruk. Merry and Pippin stabbed at two that came from the sides and Missy blocked a blow and then clubbed the uruk over the head. Boromir blew his horn and then flipped an Uruk over his back and stabbed it in the chest.

"Get back! Run!" He called and the three more defenseless creatures backed up swiftly, watching the brave man fight for them. Missy felt a little brave and kept in front of Merry and Pippin but she was not nearly brave enough to fight along side the Gondorian solider. Suddenly an arrow struck Boromir in his left shoulder, and it was that simple action that made everything go in slow motion. He hit his knees and Missy took a step forward, wanting to save him but also watching the next wave of Uruk coming towards them. Boromir got to his feet and continued to fight, and for a moment she was sure that she had thought too much of the wound. Then she saw Lurtz string another arrow.

"Boromir watch out!" She cried and though she moved towards him she was not faster than the arrow that struck his stomach. He again fell to his knees and looked up at Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were in shock as they realized their friend was dying. Missy knelt in front of him and called his name, but his eyes locked with hers only for a moment before he screamed and turned to fight again. She looked to Merry and Pippin who were misty eyed, the rocks they had been throwing at the Uruks were forgotten in their hands. She cringed when she heard the whistling again and Boromir hit his knees for a third time.

"Boromir." She felt the tears running down her cheeks as she wrapped an arm around him, not caring if there was a fight going on. The hobbits let out a cry and plunged headlong into battle past them.

"Boromir can you hear me?" She asked and he looked at her finally. Boromir had always been kind to her. He had told her stories of Gondor while Aragorn had made that paste stuff for her bruise. He had promised to take her to Minas Tirith someday so she could see the white tree. He was a good man, and one that loved his home as much as she did.

"Run." It came out as a whisper but instead of running she stood in front of him with her staff at the ready. She was searching for inner strength and it was starting right then. She jabbed and swung and blocked but suddenly one of the Uruk- hai grabbed her around the waist. She screamed and tried to hit him but a second one ran over to her and ripped the staff from her hand while the first picked her up and continued running.

"Boromir!" She screamed but he could barley hear her over the sound of blood rushing in his ears. He was about to die, Lurtz had an arrow pointed at his face. He was staring into the eyes of death and then Aragorn came flying at Lurtz from the side. He fought like the ranger he was and in the end took Lurtz's head right off. When he returned he found Boromir on the ground.

"They took the little ones and Artemis!" He said as he shook. Aragorn told him to be still as he contemplated pulling out the arrows.

"What of Frodo?" Aragorn looked sadly into his eyes and let him know that he had let Frodo go.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the ring from him." Aragorn could feel his guilt and wished he had some words of comfort to offer the dying man. He simply told him that the ring was beyond their reach.

"I have failed you all." Aragorn could not stop the tears tat filled his eyes. Boromir had fought bravely for them, he had kept the honor which he feared he had lost.

His fear now was that there would be no one to defend his home and his people would die.

"I swear to you I will not let the White City fall, or our people fail." Aragorn promised and Boromir grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Our people." He reached out and Aragorn placed his sword in his hand. He held the hilt against his heart and tried to take a breath even though it hurt.

"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my king." With those words Boromir took his last breath and was gone from them forever. Together they place the son of Gondor in a boat and sent him over the falls.

"Hurry, Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." Legolas said but when he looked back Aragorn had made no move to follow. He was adjusting Boromir's gauntlets and looking anywhere but at his remaining companions.

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Gimli walked towards them solemnly.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Aragorn stood and placed a hand on both their shoulders.

"Not if we remain true to each other. We will not abandon Merry, Pippin, and Artemis to torment and death, not while we have strength left." He turned back to their things and told them to leave all that could be spared. Legolas moved to Missy's tiny bag of things and pulled out her ipod and earbuds.

"It is all she has left from her homeland." He explained when Aragorn looked at him quizzically. He knew the elf felt he needed to be redeemed for hurting her back in Lothlorien.

"Let's hunt some orc."


	9. Bachelor number three

**Disclaimer: yeah still don't own it.**

**This chapter jumps a few times so when yyou see this ~ * ~ im moving on to a new scene.**

**Scruggs108: hope this one doesn't go to fast for ya! Im trying to not speed through the action too much.**

**Bluelibellule13: keep reading to find out **

**Lintered: Legolas is gonna keep surprising you im sure**

The sun was her first problem. It was beating down on them as if it didn't know that she had been running for days. Her second problem was that she was too far away from the hobbits, she couldn't tell if they were alright. Lastly was the position she had been forced to run in. The weapon she had instantly fallen in love with was now laid horizontally on the small of her back, a rope tied it to her waist and two other ropes secured her wrists to the staff in a painful way so she could not untie herself. Her elbows jutted out awkwardly behind her as she tried to keep up with the Uruk- hai, she had learned the hard way that they had no problem dragging her behind them. The leader called for them to stop and her legs screamed as she fell on her butt.

"Please! My friend is sick, he needs medicine!" She heard Pippin's voice and her head shot up. He sounded like he was five or six orcs head of her. She stood and tried to get to him but the Uruk behind her grabbed the staff and pulled her to a halt.

"Pippin!" She called out and felt her heart swell when he responded.

"Artemis!" The leader made his way over to her and grabbed her face roughly in his hands.

"Keep your mouth shut human." She glared at him but stayed silent as he began to walk back towards the front of the back, then he stopped.

"Man flesh!" He called and she let out a tiny laugh despite how exhausted she was. That meant Aragorn was coming for them.

"Pick up the pace!" The leader cried and they began running again. She cursed as she was shoved by the Uruk behind her.

"I can't run faster with my arms like this!" She snapped and the leader called for them to cut her loose. She noted they took her staff but at least she arms were now free. Now the next problem she had was she had to slow them down. ~ * ~

Aragorn picked up the tiny leaf that clasped their robes closed. He was not sure if it had been dropped deliberately or by accident but it gave him hope.

"Not idly to the leaves of Lorien fall." He said softly and Legolas was beside him instantly.

"They may yet be alive." Aragorn nodded and was up and running again. They were gaining on them. After another hour or so Legolas ran head to scout their path. Aragorn called out to him and asked him what he saw.

"They've turned Northeast! They're taking them to Isengard!" Aragorn had terrible feeling about that.

"Saruman." He muttered as he ran. When he had been fighting the Uruk- hai after letting Frodo go they had been yelling one thing.

"Get the halflings! Get the vessel!" He hadn't know at the time what the vessel was but when Boromir had told him they had taken Missy instead of killing her he knew she was the vessel. But for what? ~ * ~

Saruman looked into the plantir, Morsus standing against a wall and looking out the door to make sure they were alone. He listened as Saruman assured his dark lord that everything was going to plan and soon no one would stand against the powers of Sauron and Saruman.

"And Aerona." Morsus added, smiling when the white wizard looked a little unsure.

"She'll be pleased to know you are frightened of her." Saruman knew better than to argue with the right hand of Aerona. She had always had temper about her, killing first and asking questions later.

"They have instructions to give her the draught. I shall deliver her to Mordor when she arrives, Morsus." The man laughed and shook his head.

"Oh no, I am going to deliver her myself. She is far too important for you to handle Saruman. Besides, you will scare her." The old wizard looked back to plantir, almost hoping his lord would give him permission to kill the peasant of the dark queen. Sauron was only too willing to let Aerona's plan go on as she laid out, his faith her in was unwavering.

"The draught is insurance, just in case you mess things up and I have to rely on her to get where I need her. Since you have failed at everything else it would not surprise me." He could stay submissive no longer and brought his hand across Morsus' face. His green eyes danced with amusment as he spit blood on the white wizards robes.

"That will not go unpunished my friend." ~ * ~

As night fell one of the orcs stopped running and the others followed suit.

"We aint going no further till we've had a breather." He declared and the leader, Ugluk, shouted for them to start a fire. Merry and Pippin were thrown down beside each other on the grass, and Missy found it easier to get to them now that she wasn't being shoved.

"Artemis!" Merry whispered happy to see her alive. She hit her knees in front of them, every intention of untying their hands, when a hand grabbed her by her throat and pulled her backwards. Both hobbits yelled but the orcs and Uruk- hai ignored them as one of them pinned her to the ground and another pulled out a vial.

"Shove it down her throat." Ugluk commanded and the vial of liquid was tipped into her mouth and her jaw held shut. Two skinny, dirty fingers pinched her noise shut so she forced to swallow. It burned the whole way down her throat, like she had just chugged carbonated lava. The orc flipped her on her back and tied her hands again before tossing her back down with the hobbits. Pippin bounced over to her to see if she was ok.

"I'm starvin'! We aint had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" One of the orcs shouted.

"Yeah. Why can't we have some meat? What about them? They're fresh." One of the orcs said eyeing the three captives.

"They are not for eating!" Ugluk yelled but the debate seemed to keep going on about cutting off body parts that wouldn't kill them. Missy glanced over at the hobbits in fear, worried for both her own life and theirs. One of the orcs drew a blade and started towards them but Ugluk intercepted him and chopped off his head.

"Looks like meats back on the menu boys!" He announced and they all attacked the body. Missy looked back to the hobbits and felt a small ray hope when Merry told them both to start moving. She began crawling beside them when suddenly a foot came down on Merry's back and Pippin had a blade against his. Missy felt a hand grab her ankle and pull her backwards before flipping her onto her back. The two orcs stared down at them with sick smiles.

"You can't eat us! He'll kill you!" Missy yelled looking as scared as she had when the Watcher dragged her to the water. The orcs eyes left her face and lingered over every inch of her body.

"Who said anything about eating you?" Her entire body seized in fear as she caught his meaning. Her basic human instinct kicked in and with a scream she threw the foot he wasn't holding on to right into his stomach. Once, twice, and then a third shot to the face. A spear hit the orc standing on Merry but she was already on her feet running for her weapon. She pulled her staff out of the ground and then turned back to the spot where the hobbits had been, but they were gone.

"Pippin! Merry!" She called out to them but in the chaos she couldn't hear anything. She started to run across the battle field but a horse cut her off, the rider dismounting instantly and slaying an Uruk that was charging her. The rider stayed in front of her and she realized he was protecting her.

"Pippin!" She called still looking around for the hobbits.

"Artemis!" She heard his little voice call from far away but as she moved towards it an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Come on!" The man called and pulled her towards his horse.

"My friends!" She yelled and he grabbed her wrists, which were still tied together and turned her towards him. She was a little taken back by his bright blue eyes, and the look of adoration on his face. She knew in an instant that this man would walk through fire for her, though she had no idea why.

"If they are alive my men will find them, please… let me save you." His voice was gruff but that made his plea so much more endearing so she looked back into the chaos feeling torn. She opened her mouth to answer him when a blinding white pain flashed through her head and she screamed. He caught her as she began to fall, his eyes leaving her for only a second to make sure no danger was coming towards them.

"Are you ill?" He asked as he sank to his knees with her still in his arms.

"They made me drink something." She mumbled as the pain began to subside. He quickly untied her hands and then rested his palm against her forehead to check for a fever.

"I think I'll be okay." She told him, noticing that he had yet to let her go.

"What is your name?" She blushed.

"Artemis… Damnit, I mean Missy! Now they've got me doing it." He looked confused as she laughed.

"My full name is Artemis but I prefer to be called Missy." He gave a nod and then removed his helmet, it was only then that she realized the fight was over. When she looked back she was surprised to see how handsome the man that had saved her really was. His dirt blonde hair was slightly in his eyes and she couldn't resist pushing it back for him.

"And what is your name?" She asked and he smiled.

"I am Eomer, son of Eomund."

"Thank you for saving me Eomer… I was tr-" The pain tore through her head again and she gripped her staff with one hand and Eomer's armor with the other. He began to speak but she was fading into blackness and so were his words


	10. Reunited

**Disclaimer: yeah LOTR not mine. Missy, Morsus, Aerona mine!**

**So there is an offhand comment made by Eomer here about gods, I couldn't figure out if Valar was a belief held by all of middle earth or not so forgive me if it is. Also, if at anytime you want to cast or change your vote for who she ends up with feel free! Please review, I love reviews, good or bad.**

**Bluelibellule13: hah I'm glad I was able to make you like Eomer. Now that ive introduced them all it should be interesting.**

**Lintered: Yeah that potion is gonna come into play real soon, just keep reading! Please! **

Missy awoke feeling very groggy. She was also bouncing, her face was rubbing against leather and something sturdy was wrapped around her waist. She opened her eyes to see the scenery passing by quickly, which caused her to jolt up and almost off the horse she was perched on.

"It is alright!" Eomer said from his place behind her, his arm tightening its grip on her waist. She looked up into his face as the event of the previous night came back to her.

"Pippin…Merry, did you find them?" She asked looking around at all the other riders, hoping to see a hobbit on the back of their steeds. Eomer slowed his horse down and his men instantly slowed as well.

"We did not find any others, only you." She felt tears come to her eyes, biting her lip at the thought of those poor hobbits dying at the hands of the orcs. They deserved better than that.

"I have to find Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli… they were looking for us." She said and Eomer gestured to his men.

"You will stay with us until we find your traveling companions. I swear to you Missy, no harm shall come to you as long as you are under my protection." She looked up at him with shinning eyes.

"You called me Missy." This made her throw her arms around him and hug him tightly. He chuckled and patted her on the back with one hand while still holding the reins with the other. It seemed to him that she was not use to people doing as she asked and he found that hard to believe. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life and that was after she had been kidnapped by orcs. He could only imagine how breath taking it would be to see her in the great halls of his beloved Edoras, with a dress fit for a queen and her tantalizing dark hair flowing down her back.

"Eomer you are my new favorite person in the whole world." He smiled softly at her oddly phrased sentiment. He recalled some of his men talking about the first time they had seen their wives and he had always found it absurd. The idea that a harden soldier could go soft inside all because of a pair of pretty eyes was insanity, but he was currently mush.

"Do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked. She nodded, her mind going back to that horrid summer she had been forced to go to Napa with her father a year after her mother had left them. Eomer made a whistling noise and one of his men brought a riderless horse forward.

"This is Arod." She noted that his hands never left her waist as she jumped onto the horse's back. A rider appeared next to her with her staff in hand.

"Oh thank you Jesus!" She shouted as she hugged her staff to her tightly. The rider gave an appreciated chuckle.

"You're welcome milady but my name is Garthan." She laughed simply because she knew he was serious. ~ * ~

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli heard a rumble that seemed to vibrate the ground. They used a clump of boulders as a hiding place and simply watched as the band of horsemen rode past.

"Riders of Rohan! What news from the mark?" Aragorn called and then led his two companions into the open. They were surrounded in a matter of seconds, and at the point of several spears.

"What business do an elf, a man, and a dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" Eomer demanded.

"Tell me your name horse master, and I shall tell you mine." Gimli responded smartly. Eomer dismounted and moved towards them.

"I would cut off your head, dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas strung his bow within seconds and had it pointed at Eomer's face. The spears closed in tighter. Aragorn pushed his friend's bow down and gave them both a look telling them to calm down.

"I am Ara-"

"Aragorn!" All heads turned to the girl who was now on her feet and pushing her way through the mass of horses. She flew towards them and every spear pulled back instantly. Aragorn barley had a second to catch her as she flung herself into his arms.

"Artemis! You are safe." He sounded relieved and neither of them noticed Legolas and Eomer glare at their display.

"Eomer, these are the friends I told you about. This is Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli." She said with a grin.

"What of Merry and Pippin?" Legolas asked and she frowned instantly.

"We slaughtered the Uruks during the night. Lady Missy lost her friends in the chaos and my men left none alive, nor did we note two children in the dead." Eomer answered for her. Aragorn could see the apprehension still in his eyes so he held out his hand in a friendly gesture.

"I thank you for keeping Artemis safe in our absence. We are friends of Rohan and Thoeden, your King." Eomer only looked at Aragorn's outstretched hand before taking off his helmet.

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even his own kin." Aragorn pulled his hand back, realizing Eomer would not take it.

"Saruman has poisoned the King and claimed lordship over these lands. Those in my company are loyal to Rohan and for that we are banished. The white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say, as an old man hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slip past our nets." Aragorn gave him a nod.

"We are no spies." Missy reached out and placed a hand on Eomer's arm.

"Eomer, they are my friends, if you think they are spies then you think I'm one to." She said sounded a little hurt. She had become instantly attached to Eomer and the thought that he could think so low of her hurt.

"Of course not Missy, but one can never be too careful." Eomer turned back to Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Look for your friends, but do not trust a hope… it has forsaken these lands." He called for two horses, the one Missy had been riding and another.

"May these horses far you better fortune then their former masters. Lady Missy, you are more than welcome to continue with our company." Eomer said turning to her fully. It was easy for her three friends to see that the Third Marshall of the Riddermark was smitten with her.

"Thank you Eomer, but I couldn't live with myself if I didn't try and find Merry and Pippin." She moved forward and hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go of the only person who had ever accepted her instantly in that crazy place. She kissed his cheek before he put his helmet on and climbed back on his horse.

"I'll see you again right?" She asked and he gave her a tiny smirk.

"Only if the Gods are kind." She waved to the rest of the riders as they departed. She looked back at her friends and sighed.

"What happened when you were taken?" Legolas asked and she moved towards Arod in silence for a moment.

"They carried the hobbits and made me run, which sucked. Finally we stopped after three days, and they made me drink this last blue stuff… then they started fighting over eating out legs." The three were approaching her slowly, taking in her quick description.

"Then one of them tried to… well Eomer showed up and saved me but I lost the two of them in the fight." She gestured for one of them to get on Arod and was not surprised when Aragorn stepped up first and mounted the horse. He flipped her on behind him with ease and then Legolas pulled the dwarf up on his horse. It wasn't long before they reached the burnt carcasses of the Uruk, and from there they began their search.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli suddenly said and pulled a hobbit sized belt out of the wreckage. Missy bit her lip as tears filled her eyes, Legolas began to mutter a prayer in elvish. Aragorn suddenly kicked a helmet and screamed.

"We've failed them." Gimli said and Missy put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I failed them. If I hadn't passed out maybe I could have saved them." Her eyes traveled to Legolas who had the same glazed look in his eyes when Gandalf fell into shadow.

"You were right about me." Legolas choked on his reply but Aragorn beat him to the punch.

"A hobbit lay here." All three heads turned towards the Ranger who began tracking their path, if only to tell their last moment. He traced them across the field and once he picked up their broken bonds they were all filled with a sudden hope.

"The tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn looked up into the deadly trees, a place that seemed more uninviting than Mordor itself.

"What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked and then without a world all four of them plunged into the forest together. They heard odd groaning noises and Missy had the feeling she was being watched. She stayed in between the Ranger and the elf, using her staff as a walking stick more than a weapon. Gimli found Orc blood and they picked up the pace a bit. Aragorn was confused by some strange tracks but Legolas was more focused on the trees.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Missy glanced over at him with a tiny smile.

"You can tell what they are feeling?" For the first time in a very long time Legolas gave her a genuine smile.

"I can sense their emotions, yes." A loud groan cut through the air and Gimli raised his axe and turned in a circle, waiting for something to attack him. Legolas announced that the trees were speaking to each other and Aragorn immediately ordered his dwarf friend to lower his axe. Missy held her staff close to her, she was still very inadequate with it but it was like a life line in that hostile place.

"The white wizard approaches." Legolas announced. Aragorn told them to not to let him speak or he would put a spell on them. The elf notched an arrow into his bow, Gimli raised his axe, and Aragorn grabbed the hilt of his sword slowly.

"Now!" He shouted and the three of them sprung into action, Missy simply stood behind them and watched. The arrow and axe were deflected easily and Aragorn was forced to drop his sword as it began burning his hand, and a white light blinded them all.

"You track the footsteps of two hobbits." The wizard said and Missy was the first one to speak.

"What have you done to them?"

"They passed this way the day before yesterday, they met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?" The old man asked and Aragorn demanded that he show himself. When the light faded the smiling face that appeared was none other than Gandalf. Missy pushed through the three warriors and flung her arms around him.

"Don't you scare us like that again!" She chided as he chuckled and patted her on the back.

"But you fell." Aragorn stated in disbelief. Missy took a few steps back until she was beside him again. Gandalf told them of his fight with the Balrog and how he died and was reborn as Gandalf the White.

"Does this mean… you're more powerful?" Missy asked carefully. Gandalf gave her a sad smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I can not send you home child, only Aerona could and for all of Middle Earth she would not give up her one chance at becoming whole again." Missy felt her lip start to quiver as she turned her back on all four of them. She didn't really understand it herself, usually she was one to seek comfort but this wasn't something she could cry her way out of. Gandalf gestured for them to start walking and Aragorn grabbed Missy by the arm gently and pulled her along.

"Come Artemis, we did not travel this far to lose you now." She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand, interlocking her fingers with his. He stared down at their joined hands for a moment but dismissed any comment he was about to make and continued on, pulling her along behind him.

"One stage of your journey is over, another one begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf told them.

"That is Eomer's home." Missy piped up and all four males turned to look at her.

"What? He told me when we were riding." Aragorn's hand slipped from hers and she frowned at the lack of contact. Gimli broke the silence by saying it was no short ride to Edoras but what was said in reply she could not hear as she picked up pace after stumbling over an up grown root. They finally emerged out of the forest and Gandalf whistled loudly. A beautiful white horse came running over the hillside towards them.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes be cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"He is beautiful!" Missy cried and to all of their surprise Shadowfax went right past Gandalf and over to Missy, nudging her with his nose. She giggled and ran her hand down his nose.

"Yes you are, you're so pretty!" Gandalf looked annoyed but at his second, much shorter, whistle Shadowfax came back to him.

"Shadowfax has been my friend through many dangers, he is the lord of all horses. Feel honored Artemis, I have seen him only come to one person so unabashedly confident and that person is me." Missy grinned and allowed Aragorn to pull her up onto Arod.

"Do you think we can convince the King to unbanish Eomer?" She asked Aragorn and she was simply shushed.

"Geez, you guys PMS more than I do."


	11. BAMF

**Disclaimer: yeah still don't own anything**

**This chapter is not my favorite, but I need to keep the story moving so here it is. I still appreciate reviews, so tell me what ya think and how I can improve. Also still taking votes, so far Aragorn is in the lead and Eomer is in second. Legolas has no votes… poor elf. **

**Bluelibelluel13: I always think jokes about guys pmsing is funny so I understand!**

**The messenger: I'm glad I've caught your interest, stick around cause it will get better!**

**Scruggs108: I think you may have given me the greatest compliment ever. Keeping them in character has been my biggest worry so im glad im doing it right so far.**

Reaching Edoras hadn't been as long a ride as she had expected. Since she had gotten to Middle Earth everything had taken five or six days to get to and she missed the convenience of airplanes. The great city Eomer had described to her was not what she was seeing, and she knew that was due to the fact that Saruman had his claws dug into the King. People hurried around silently, no one was smiling or laughing.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented and she glanced over at him and nodded.

"Tell me about it. Not even the children seem happy." In truth though there wasn't a single child playing outside. Missy tightened her grip on Aragorn as she glanced around, she didn't like that place. He glanced over his shoulder at her and then turned to Gandalf, the old wizard had his sights set on Meduseld, the great hall of Rohan. When they dropped the horses at the stable Missy had half a mind to ask to stay with them, but she knew the smell was far to foul for her to be left behind in. She stayed behind the warriors as they clamored up the giants steps to the huge oak doors.

"I can not allow you in front of Théoden-king so armed, Gandalf Greyham. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Missy made a face when the name was spoken.

"Wormtongue? Where do you people come up with this stuff?" Legolas elbowed her softly and she crossed her arms in front of her chest. That was until a soldier held his hand out for her staff. She looked up at Legolas to see if that was what she was suppose to do and the elf gave her a small nod. She handed him the staff but as he pulled back her hand stayed on it.

"That staff is a present. You hurt my staff I'll have my boys ruff you up." Aragorn rolled his eyes but said nothing and the soldier gave her a nod and pulled the stick from her grip. Gandalf had somehow conned his way into keep his staff but she made no comment as they entered. Legolas was on Gandalf's left and Aragorn was on the right, she was behind Legolas and across from Gimli.

"The courtesy of your halls have somewhat lessen of late, Théoden King." Gandalf said and Missy looked over to see a group of men following their every step. They reminded her of the guys in biker bars on cop shows. She was relieved to see Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas had noticed them as well.

"He is not welcome." She glanced up to see a slimy looking man leaning down next to the throne. He looked greasy, like a used car salesman with really bad teeth. His skin was deathly pale and his black eyes sunken into his skull, he just screamed bad guy.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf storm crow?" Her eyes were then drawn to the poor old man on the throne. Théoden, Eomer's uncle, looked like he was on his last leg. From what Eomer had told her this was not the way the King had always been, this was Saruman's doing. Her thoughts went to Eomer then, feeling sad that she was there in his home when he couldn't be. She would find a way to get him back to his beloved Edoras, to repay him for saving her life.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff." She looked up at those words and noticed the men that had been following them were now attacking. Her eyes widened as one came towards her for she had no experience with hand to hand combat. She shrieked and began backing up, right into the arms of another man. She performed the only reasonable task her mind could come up with, she kicked the man in front of her right in the groin.

"Ha!" She yelled victoriously as he hit his knees, but the man behind her wrapped one hand around her tiny neck and she was panicking. She tried to pry his fingers lose as fought for air, then she tried scratching at his face but nothing was working. Her vision went blurry and then he suddenly released. She hit her knees, coughing loudly, as Legolas punched the man right in the face.

"On your feet." He said and yanked her up by her arm. Typical Legolas, saves her but acts like a jerk right after. Gandalf raised his hand to Théoden in an almost mystical way an announced that he released him, which Théoden thought was funny. Missy would have made a smart as comment but she was still massaging her throat.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the grey." He said and Missy smirked. She had wondered why Gandalf had donned some old shabby grey robes when they left Fangorn but apparently he was one for theatrics. He discarded the robe and the blinding white light hit Théoden and sent him back in his seat.

"I will draw you Saruman, like poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf declared. A blonde woman began running towards the King but Aragorn reached out and grabbed her before she could get too close.

"Wait." He said and kept his hold on her.

"If I go…Théoden dies!" Saruman said thorugh the King.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf said strongly and Missy couldn't help it, this situation was just so epic.

"Yeah Gandalf is a BAMF!" Legolas squeezed her wrist and stared at her wide eyed but Gandalf did not move from his spot.

"Rohan is mine!" Saruman yelled.

"Be gone!" Théoden lunged forward but Gandalf's power was too strong and Théoden was once more thrown backwards onto the throne. Eowyn finally shoved out of Aragorn's grasp and ran her to uncle's side. Missy watched as the King's face began to change and he started to look more like a human and less like a zombie. She grinned, knowing that everything was okay again, and in her fit of happiness she hugged the person next to her. Legolas glanced down at her but kept his arms up in an awkward angle as to not touch her.

"Oh, it's you, I forgot." She muttered before releasing him and then moving over to Aragorn.

"He did it!" She said and happily snuggled up to the Ranger. Aragorn chuckled and allowed one arm to come around her in a half hug.

"You are far too affectionate little one." He said.

"Sue me, you boys are all too cute not to hug on a regular basis." Their attention was drawn back to the King as he reached out and took his sword from Hama's hands. He seemed empowered by the simple gestures and let his eyes darken as they fell on Grima. The King then strode through his halls to where Gimli was holding Wormtongue and threw him out of the doors.

"I have only ever served you my lord!" Aragorn pushed his way through the group to stop Théoden from doing something terrible.

"Your leechcraft would have had be crawling on all fours like a beast." Théoden said as he raised his sword. Aragorn got there just in time, grabbing the King's arm and stopping his swing.

"No, my lord, enough blood has been spilled on his account." Théoden locked eyes with Aragorn and after a moment gave a nod and lowered his weapon. Aragorn held his hand out to Grima but the little worm spit on his hand and then rushed off into the crowd. Théoden looked around and then back at Gandalf.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?"


	12. Nightmares

**Ok, with as many people that have subscribed to this story (thank you all, I appreciate it) I only have four votes for the lucky guy. So I created a poll on my page so go vote! Dream sequence in this chapter is written in italics. Review, review, review!**

**Bluelibelluel13: You have given me such great reviews. I think if it wasn't for you I probably would have stopped this story after chapter one.**

**Obsessed with vamps: Im glad you love it! Keep giving me your input please! **

The place they were sleeping in was one big room. She could only guess that it was the Middle Earth equivalent to a barracks. She was use to sleeping around the other males so it didn't faze her at all, but it apparently fazed others.

"Lady Artemis, you may share my quarters if you like." Eowyn said, causing the girl to stand up straight. None of her boys, as she liked to refer to them, even looked in their direction as they set up their sleeping areas.

"Oh, is it not appropriate for me to stay with them?" She asked and gestured to her four companions. Gandalf was suddenly beside her, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"Of course not, when we are traveling there is no way around it but here it would be most unsuitable for a young lady to share a sleeping quarters with the men." Missy plastered a fake smile on her face and followed Eowyn out of the room. Truth was she still felt uncomfortable in Edoras.

"Eowyn, maybe you can help me. A bunch of men were banished and I was hoping to get them unbanished because, well Eomer saved my life and I-" Eowyn swung around to face her when she spoke his name.

"Eomer? You have seen my brother? Is he well?" She gave her a sheepish grin and nodded.

"Yeah, he is alright. He just misses home." Eowyn smiled softly, happy with the thought that her brother was in good health. She continued to lead her down the hall until they reached a big door with intricate carvings across the wood.

"This is my room." She pushed the door open and Missy was greeted with the sight of a giant bed covered with a fluffy looking blanket. Normally she would have dove onto the bed, grateful for the comforts which she had been denied for so long, but she was uneasy.

"Do you not like it?" Eowyn asked noticing her apprehension.

"No, it's lovely! I guess I'm just ify about being separated from my friends. Every time I'm not with them something bad happens." Eowyn gave her a smile and reassured her that they were just down the hall. She excused herself as she had to go take care of funeral arrangements for the next day, leaving Missy in the room. She wanted to explore though, she wanted to see the things that Eomer had spoken of. In a way she supposed she was trying to make up for not seeing Boromir's home. Boromir, he had died for her and the hobbits, and secretly she believed because of her. Her feet began to move as she thought back to that day, how scared she had been. She could have fought, or at least tried to fight. She had let him down, and now he was dead.

"What is wrong now? Lady Eowyn's chambers not as lavish as you would have liked?" She looked up to see Legolas standing a few feet away from her, leaning against a pillar. She burst into tears immediately and the elf straightened up, not sure what he had said.

"Artemis?" He asked and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's my fault… I didn't do anything! I just stood there and he was fighting so hard to protect us! I could have helped him but…" The next words she spoke were indiscernible due to her crying. Legolas was at a loss, he had no idea how to comfort this woman. He pulled her into his arms without another option; his fingers began stroking her neck. He muttered soothing words in elvish and it seemed to calm her.

"No one expected you to fight; any of us would have died defending you gladly." She pulled back and looked up at him with her big blood shot green eyes.

"I'm sure. You be more likely to use me as a shield." His face was full of compassion and for a moment she was sure he was going to say something nice, but he looked to his left as though he had heard something and then his face changed to annoyance.

"At least then you would prove of some use." He snipped and walked off quickly, leaving her standing there confused. Before she knew what was happening Aragorn was standing in front of her.

"Why is he so mean?" She asked as she wiped the tears off her face.

"I do not know, it is highly out of character for him. You do have a gift, to make even the most constant man act in an unusual way." She raised half her mouth in a tiny smile.

"How do I make you act that is out of character?" He stared at her for a long time, and, despite the fact that it sounded really cheesey in her head, she felt like he was really seeing her for the first time.

"You make me question things I have counted as fact for many, many years." As he strode away she noticed his hand reached up and grabbed a chain around his neck, but she could not remember what necklace he wore. She sighed and turned her attention to the stables, she would brave the smell, since the horses were the only thing in that place that didn't confuse her. ~ * ~

She found her way back to Eowyn's room without having to ask for help and the girls agreed to share the bed. She kept her eyes on the wall as she tried to talk herself into sleep. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf were down the hall, within screaming distance. Her thoughts drifted to Legolas and Aragorn and their meeting in the hall earlier, and as she thought on them she drifted into a fitful sleep.

_She was running. She tried to go faster but her legs would not break their rhythm. She reached the end of the long hallway and slammed the door behind her, bracing it with her hands. "Artemis…" She heard her name whispered through the room and when she turned she was staring into a great fiery eye. "Artemis…" He said her name again and she shook her head as she began to cry. "Artemis…Areona." She suddenly straightened up and smiled a sickeningly evil grin, terrifying herself when she said, "Yes my love, I have returned."_

Missy shot up like a rocket, sweat pouring down her face. Eowyn didn't even stir as she sat there panting as though she had just run a mile. She was shaking, and the images of her dream would not leave her. She quickly stood up, wrapping a fur blanket around herself and padded softly out the door. She rushed down the hallway until she reached the room she knew her friends were in and slipped inside as silent as she could. Gandalf was sleeping with his eyes open, as always, on a cot in the corner. Gimli was in a sitting position but he was snoring softly. Aragorn was lying on the floor by the far wall and Legolas was sitting by his head, the elf was in a deep meditative state since he did not need sleep. She quickly moved towards the Ranger and laid down beside him.

"Artemis…" Legolas whispered and she glanced up at him with her fear ridden eyes.

"Please Legolas, just don't be mean this once… I need you." She rested her head on the elf's thigh and then grabbed Aragorn's hand. He opened his eyes in a flash at the contact but did not move as he could see what Legolas had seen, she was terrified.

"Please, don't let her get me." She whispered as she held his hand close. Aragorn shared a small look with his elf friend and it was silently agreed that they would keep a close watch on her.

"We will guard you with our lives." Legolas said softly and gave her a smile when she looked up at him.

"Aye, now sleep little one, you are safe." Aragorn squeezed her hand and watched as she closed her eyes. He prayed that he would never again see her so scared. ~ * ~

Theodred's funeral was held early the next morning. Missy kept to the back of the group since she didn't know the customs or the man who had died. She also felt bad because she didn't have anything black to wear. When it was finally over she took a stroll to clear her head. She had slept fine after moving to the barracks, as she called it. She had changed though, she just knew it. Whatever the orcs had made her drink, it had infected her brain and she was afraid she would become that woman. The woman she had seen kill Aragorn, and beat Pippin. The woman who was Queen and lover to the big bad guy. She swung her staff around, trying to do a cool hand flip with it when she noticed a horse with two children coming towards Edoras.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as she approached them. The boy suddenly fell from the horse like a rock. Missy ran to them and checked to see the boy was out cold, the little girl was crying.

"It's okay honey, I need you to get down." She held out her hands and the little girl jumped into her arms. Missy quickly put her on her feet and handed her the staff, then she scooped the little boy up into her arms and began running.

"Come on sweetie…HELP!" She shouted as she got closer to the gate. Aragorn hadn't been to far away, since he had been keeping an eye on her, so he was beside her instantly.

"He fainted and fell off the horse." Missy cried and Aragorn took the boy form her arms and continued towards Meduseld. Without thinking she grabbed the girls hand and her staff and followed after him. The message the children brought was a dark one, war was upon Rohan.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. Ride out and meet him head on, draw him away form your women and children." Gandalf stared at the King, hoping to get him to agree.

"We must fight." The King did not seem convinced so Aragorn attempted to help Gandalf.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you, his men will return and fight for their king." Missy perked up at this, she missed Eomer, though a war was not how she had planned to see him again.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Eomer can not help us. I know what you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Aragorn seemed annoyed with his way of thinking.

"Open war is upon you whether you would risk it or not." The look Théoden gave him was murderous.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." A hand was placed on Aragorn's forearm and he glanced at the tiny slip of a girl who was now standing beside him.

"Aragorn is only trying to help. He's smart and I know he doesn't mean to undermine your authority sir, but he knows what he is talking about." Aragorn placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look and she sighed before stepping back.

"What is the King's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We shall make for Helms Deep." Missy sighed and then leaned in towards Legolas.

"What's a Helms Deep and am I gonna hate it?" The elf spared her a side long glance and nodded.

"It's a refuge in the mountains. There will be a lot of people and very little space. Yes, I believe you will hate it." He told her and she looked back at the others who were now staring at her, perplexed once again by her lack of respect and discretion. She plastered on her fake cheerleader smile and gave them two thumbs up.

"Helms Deep… Can't wait… Good choice Mr. King."


	13. What do you mean she is ours?

**Sorry this update took so long, I went on vacation and forgot my computer! I responded to your reviews at the end of this chapter cause I had to many, and I love that I had too many! Please keep voting on the poll on my profile. **

Arod was cantering slowly behind the crowd, Missy perched on top. She had been riding beside Gimli at the back of the caravan; a little sad since she had lost her riding buddy to a horse named Brego. She wished more than anything that she still had her Ipod which she believed she had lost back at the Great River. Instead she sang songs to herself as she rode along.

"Baby you're a firework, come on show me what you're worth!" She ignored the looks from some of the women and her three companions. Gandalf had left them that morning with instructions to look for his coming at first light on the third day. She had asked him if he was going to search for Eomer and then had been denied the right to accompany him. She would be safer with the warriors, that was what the wizard said and she knew he was probably right but that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Make 'em go oh, oh, oh!" Legolas laid his hand on her knee as a way to silence her and she sighed loudly.

"Oh come on, my voice is good!" He chuckled as he walked beside her horse.

"It is not the quality of the song but the joy behind it. These people have been forced from their homes; they fear the loss of their lives and land." Missy frowned and then took a deep breath. Trying to cheer people up was apparently not the way to go, so she instead allowed a melancholy tune of her childhood to pass her lips.

"Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost remember

And a song someone sings, once upon a December." Legolas stared up at her at little surprised, her voice was very beautiful and the song seemed so sad for a person he knew had lived a privileged life.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory." She began to sway to the invisible tune in her head. A few others were also watching her, entranced by her voice.

"Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storms

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory." Her voice began to get louder, it was more out of habit than anything else and Aragorn fell back in to step with her and Legolas. Had it not been for the amusement on the faces of those around him he would have silenced her.

"'Far away long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart use to know

Thing it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December." She ended and was surprised a few people clapped. It was a silly song from an animated movie she had watched religiously as a child, but apparently it was just sad enough to please them all. She found herself welcomed into a crowd a women, all of them asking her questions of where she came from, about her clothes, and of course if she had a husband. It was hours before they stopped and she tried to find Aragorn, Legolas, and her horse. There were so many people though, she felt like she was trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"Excuse me, have you guys seen Aragorn or Legolas?" She asked a small group of soldiers who were a bit away from the women and children scattered across the hill side.

"No, but if you like you can have me lady." One of them said smiling at her. She looked offended and took a step back.

"Ew, that's gross." She turned to leave but another one of the men grabbed her arm.

"We aren't so bad, I'm sure we can pay you better than the elf can." She let her eye widened as she realized what he was saying.

"I am not a whore! And I have never touched Legolas like that!" The others laughed whole heartedly and she le out a frustrated breath.

"A young and very beautiful woman traveling alone with three males, you have no combat skills or talents to speak of so one can only assume what it is you do for them." She felt tears spring to her eyes and the man holding her arm immediately released her arm. The laughter of the other men died out instantly and she wiped her tears away as she turned and saw Aragorn standing about ten feet away with a stern look on his face.

"Artemis, have they done something to you?" He asked, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"No, but I think Legolas has some competition for thinking the worst of me." She stalked off and was not surprised when her body guard followed. She wondered briefly if everyone though she was having sex with her companions.

"Aragorn… does everyone think I'm sleeping with you boys?" She asked and he looked unready for the question. He had known, as had the others, that some would get the wrong impression on why she was with them. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"I get it. Like they said, I'm not really good for much else. Is that what you all expect? Am I suppose to service you for protecting me?" His face became stern and he grabbed her arm roughly.

"We have never disgraced you with such thoughts or requests, and you would do well to remember that." She started to cry and then flung her arms around his middle.

"I'm sorry, it's just that this place keeps getting worse and worse! Now everyone thinks I'm a whore!" He patted her on the back and then gestured to where Eowyn was making a stew.

"You should eat, I'm sure Lady Eowyn has made plenty." She sniffed loudly and nodded, scurrying away with her wounded pride in tow. Legolas was beside him in an instant.

"I should break their legs for speaking ill of her." He said glaring at the soldiers.

"You hardly speak well of her yourself Legolas, why should their cruel words be any different?" Legolas kept his eyes on the soldiers.

"Because she is ours, I would protect her with my life, they mean only to get her on her back." Aragorn watched him carefully and then laid a hand on his shoulder, finally gaining his attention.

"What do you mean she is ours?" Legolas sighed before looking over at the down trodden girl who was gulping down the nasty stew.

"We found her, she has nothing in this world but the nine that found her. She is ours to protect, ours to care for. Who will she depend on if not us?" Aragorn gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"If I'm not mistaken, then I do believe the next King of Rohan is very taken with her. He would treat her well, and give her the luxury she is use to." Legolas glared at the ground and then met eyes with his friend.

"And if he means to simply take her for a mistress?" The elf was right, it was their duty to give her away as a father might, and it was their job to make sure that the man did not hurt her.

"We will be sure that is not his intent. But, my friend, it is her choice who she stays with, not ours." Legolas gave a stiff nod and headed away while Aragorn stayed in his place. The elf had been acting strange since they had met with Eomer, and even stranger towards Missy. He reached up and touched the jewel around his neck, his thoughts shifting to Arwen. He had never known he could feel so strongly for another creature until he met her, but now it seemed nothing would be able to keep them together. He had sworn to never love another but then the girl showed up, messing with his mind and heart instantly. He could not be sure if he was fond of her in the way a brother was to a little sister or if he was growing to think on her the way a man does a woman he can't keep his eyes off of. Eomer was a fine man, but was he good enough for Artemis? ~ * ~

She had to admit it, she was jealous. Eowyn was chatting with Aragorn and it was obvious that the blonde had more on her mind than soup. It had never occurred to her that Aragorn was wanted by women, because there had never been other women around. Her boys had been hers, and she hadn't had to fight for their affection, now she did. Besides, she was use to being the prettiest girl around, but Eowyn was beautiful, enough to have the dark haired girl pouting.

"You're acting like a child lassy." Gimli said as he plopped down beside her.

"I am not!" She countered and then turned towards him.

"Gimli… do you think I'm prettier than Eowyn?" The dwarf laughed loudly and she couldn't help but smile. For someone who was such a grump the dwarf could laugh with his whole soul.

"Trust me lass, you are something special to behold, but if it's Aragorn you want then I believe you have bigger competition than the Rohirrim lass." Missy raised and eyebrow and scooted closer to the dwarf, wanting the dirt.

"I'm not saying I want Aragorn, but if I was, what are you talking about?" The dwarf then laid it out on the table, well as much as he knew. Aragorn had a love, a beautiful elven love whom he had parted with at the beginning of the quest. Supposedly she had gone to the undying lands with the last of her kin but according to Gimli, Legolas doubted that she really went because she loved Aragorn too much. If Missy had been jealous before it had been nothing compared to what she felt now. They called them to start moving again and she sighed while standing up.

"Thank you for telling me Gimli." She muttered and then made her way to Arod, stroking his nose lovingly. ~ * ~

They were moving along at a decent pace when all hell broke loose. Something was happening, all the men were rushing off and she was able to see Gimli take off with them. Théoden ordered Eowyn to lead the people the rest of the way to Helms Deep and though she argued she had no choice but to relent. Missy looked to the crowd to see Aragorn, his eyes pierced hers as Hasufel began turning to take him towards battle. She was scared, for all of them, and she knew he could see it in her eyes. He was gone before she could speak, and with a quick thought to what needed to be done she hopped off her horse and helped one of the slower women onto Arod.

"Come on everyone, we gots to go!" She said and stayed to the back of the caravan, ushering people along. _Artemis. _Her head snapped up as the voice slid through her brain. She felt a strange feeling of de ja vu and looked back to the hill the men had disappeared over. _Come home Artemis. _Her eyes fogged over and her feet began moving, all she could do was go where the voice told her. She was walking through the battle, the wargs and the horse men all fighting for their lives, but no one seemed to go after the girl. _Get on the warg. _She held her hand up in the air and as if that was signal enough, one of the warg riders raced towards her and pulled her up behind him. She held on loosely, her gaze staring off into space straight ahead.

"My queen." The rider said and then began rushing through the carnage. He had Aragorn in his sights and leapt straight at him, knocking him off his horse. The man was caught in the saddle straps and was being dragged along. Aragorn attempted to stab the orc, his fear growing when he saw Missy sitting behind him with a far off look in her eyes. The orc kicked Aragorn and then grabbed him by his neck and pulled him closer but Aragorn managed to twist and pull the orc right off the warg.

"Artemis!" He called, his wrist caught too tightly for him to get out. Missy was balanced perfectly and still staring straight ahead.

"Artemis!" He screamed again and suddenly she blinked rapidly before pitching forward and grabbing the reins.

"What the fuck? How did I get here?" She screamed and looked down to see Aragorn still struggling and the edge of the cliff coming up fast. She pulled on the reins but the warg would not break course.

"Jump off!" He yelled and she locked eyes with him. Middle Earth must have been rubbing off on her because all she could think was that he wouldn't abandon her and she wasn't doing it to him. She reached out and grabbed his coat.

"This is stupid Missy!" She yelled at herself and then screamed loudly as the Warg ran right off the edge, taking her and Aragorn with it.

**Adalmina****: Glad you like the story, I hope if she does end up with Aragorn you still like it, im trying to keep everything true to character.**

**Lintered: Well there was a little more about the potion here, and as for who she ends up with, im still taking your input but in the end Missy gets final say and for all I know she could say Pippin!**

**Bluelibellule13: Glad you like last chapter, and I loved writing that scene. It's the first time Aragorn admits he feels anything for her so it was fun to write.**

**Obsessed with vamps: Hope you still liked it, Eomer will be back soon and is still a key player but I need her to be in certain places for the plot so sorry she couldn't go with Gandalf.**

**Scruggs108: You flatter me my friend, thank you so much.**

**Istrali abr ilumeo: Legolas is the most complex with his feelings so he is my favorite to write! And the poor thing has like one fan among my readers!**

**Soldier-of-war-95: Im not gonna stop so no worries, and im glad you feel that way about Missy cause that's how I planed it to be!**

**LadyAiredonelle: Thank you so much, if I start taking them out of character you let me know! I hate that**


	14. Game On

**Hey guys sorry I didn't disclaimer last chapter! I don't own it. Also the song from last chapter is from the movie Anastasia. Ok so this chapter is short but I enjoy it. Keep voting and reviewing please!**

**Bluelibelluel13: Im glad you enjoyed that little spin, and I hope your happy with the Legolasness in this chapter!**

**Lintered: yes it would be, but it is her heart after all haha. She wont pick Pippin I promise. Hope you like this chapter, im trying not to make things go to fast.**

**LadyAiredonelle: Thanks so much!**

**Scruggs108: I love Gimli too, so ill try to put him in more.**

Hitting the water was like hitting a layer of concrete. Missy had held tight to Aragorn's coat the whole way down but when they hit the water her hand instantly opened as pain shot through her entire body. The next thing she was aware of was the fact that she was under water, way under. She forced her feet to start kicking even though every move made her body scream in protest. The current was pulling her hard but she managed to break the surface and suck in a lungful of air.

"Aragorn!" She screamed as she kicked again, doing all in her power to keep her head above water. She went under for a few moment and then resurfaced, her eyes scanning all she could before she went under again. Her feet suddenly hit bottom and she was able to push her self to the top, thanking god the river was a bit shallower where she was. She saw him finally, floating down the river on his back.

"Aragorn." She spoke his name as pushed herself towards him. He wasn't moving and that was a terrible sign, but she couldn't believe that she could survive the fall and he couldn't. She grabbed his arm and then pulled him to the bank of the river, dragging him up onto dry land before collapsing beside him.

"Wake up…" She muttered, giving him a shake but he didn't move.

"Shit.. CPR…Why didn't I pay attention to that freaking hot life guard?" She muttered as she tilted his head back and pinched his nose. She placed her mouth against his and blew air into his lung, praying with each breath. He still didn't move and she laid her head against his chest to hear for a heart beat, it was faint but there.

"Come on Aragorn!" She yelled at him in frustration and blew more air into his lungs. Suddenly his hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand off his nose, but his mouth closed and her lips stayed put. He was alive, he was moving, but she couldn't bring herself to break their impromptu kiss. His mouth was moving with hers and for a second it seemed like the kind of kiss that happened in movies but then he shoved her backwards off of him. She hit the ground hard and let out a yelp as a tiny rock cut her hand.

"I'm sorry Artemis, did I hurt you?" He asked genuinely concerned and she simply shook her head. Truth was her pride was very hurt, but she wouldn't let him know that. They both looked up when they heard a noise and saw Brego trotting towards them. The horse knelt down by Aragorn and the man pulled himself weakly onto the back of his steed.

"Can you ride okay?" Missy asked as she struggled to get onto the back of the horse. Aragorn simply made a grunting noise and once her arms were around him he let Brego know he could start their journey. ~ * ~

Saruman was set to work, using all the ingredients to make a bomb, the one thing that would aid them in defeating Théoden.

"How can fire undo stone?" Grima asked and brought the candle closer to the powder, Saruman immediately pushed him away. Morsus laughed from his place by the balcony. He had traveled dimensions and time, the things that were magic in Middle Earth were considered modern science where he had been, and yet some things were still impossible for even him to understand.

"Once the wall is breached Helms Deep will fall." Saruman said, his eyes lingering on Morsus for but a second.

"Even if it is breached, it would take a number beyond reckoning to storm the keep. Thousands." Grima said, keeping his distance from the handsome man that did not join the conversation. Morsus made Grima uncomfortable; his hidden agenda was so obvious. He didn't are about the war on Rohan, no, he simply wanted the girl.

"Tens of thousands." Saruman agreed.

"But there is no such force." Saruman led him to the balcony where Morsus was standing, and the three looked out on an army so massive Grima physically took a step backwards.

"Victory is at hand… but what of the woman?" Saruman asked looking over at Morsus.

"If she is able to defeat the call after this attack then I will just have to go in and get her myself." He said with a slight smile.

"They will never let you near her." Grima said, eyeing the man carefully.

"My queen will allow me at her side, nothing those warriors can do will stop her. She loves me." Morsus patted Grima on the shoulder and then began to walk back inside. The snake of a man looked back at his master Saruman.

"I have seen it with my own eyes my lord, they take great care with the woman." Saruman raised his hand to silence him.

"Morsus has his own tricks, our focus is not her, our focus is Rohan. Let him worry about the Queen." ~ * ~

Ten thousand orcs, all marching towards Helms Deep. Their friends needed their help more than ever, well at least Aragorn's help. This was going to be a battle, and she knew better than anyone that she was useless at battle.

"Aragorn, how did I end up on that bull?" She had no clue what kind of animal it had actually been but that was what it had reminded her of.

"You walked onto the field, as if you were in a dream. I do not know why but… Artemis, you wanted to go with them." He said glancing back at her. She held on tighter, fear clutching at her heart. She remembered the voice calling her name and then the next thing she knew she was on the back of a Warg.

"I'm scared." She muttered softly and rested her cheek against his back. He patted her hand and then urged Brego into a gallop. ~ * ~

They opened the gates to the immediately, one of the soldiers helping Missy off the horse quickly. Aragorn demanded to know where the King was and once he was pointed in the right direction he was off, the girl trailing behind him. Gimli was the first one they ran into.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest and most reckless man I know. Bless you laddie!" The dwarf hugged Aragorn tightly and the man looked a little surprised but clapped him on the shoulder and continued on. Gimli grabbed Missy before she could protest.

"More trouble than you're worth!" He said harshly but the crushing hold he had on her let her know he had been worried. She giggled and hugged him back.

"Come on." She muttered and then rushed up the stairs to see Legolas and Aragorn staring each other down before Legolas handed him the necklace he was always clutching at. Aragorn bowed his head and then continued off to the King. Legolas turned his gaze onto Missy and his face became like ice. He stalked towards her and grabbed her wrist roughly before dragging her down the hall. She fought to get out of his grasp but he held fast, finding a small room that she guessed was for storage. It was as big as the laundry room in her house and only had a small table within its walls.

"What were you thinking?" He asked as he slammed the door behind them. She pulled her now free wrist to her chest and stared up at him wide eyed.

"Walking onto a battle field? You could have been killed!" She opened her mouth to speak but he was still ranting.

"You do not care about anything do you? Stupid mortal!" She couldn't tell what he was angry about any longer. Her eyes followed his form as he paced back and forth in front of her, screaming all the while.

"Why should something so helpless be so important? Why should I give my life for someone who does not care for their own?" She again tried to speak but his next words confused her into silence.

"To even consider giving up the ways of my people!" She had no clue what he was talking about but he was fuming. She had never seen Legolas so angry at her, and she was terrified he might forget himself and hurt her. His fist slammed down against the small table and his eyes locked with hers.

"How can you be worth it?"

"Worth what?" She finally found her voice, but her words sent him charging towards her. She closed her eyes and waited for him to strike her, but instead his hand buried in her hair and pulled her close. His lips crashed against her and her eyebrows shot up though he eyes stayed closed. Legolas was kissing her. Legolas. The one who hated her. The one who had called her pathetic. The only person in the fellowship who never had a nice thing to say to her was kissing her. He was kissing her like he would never get to kiss her again. She had no idea what she suppose to do so she did the only logical thing her brain could think of, she kissed him back. His right arm slid around her waist and pulled her against his lean body, forcing her to stand on her tip toes so she did not lose his lips. Her fingers wrapped around his tunic as their mouths moved together in an intricate dance.

"Legolas…" The second he allowed her to breath she let his name roll off her tongue. His eyes widened and he shoved her back, fleeing the room a second later. She blinked once or twice before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"What is with these guys and the kissing and shoving?" She yelled at no one before pulling her wrist close to her again. She could see two tiny bruises where his fingers hand been, and across her palm was the tiny cut from the river. She was so sick of the two of them, playing with her emotions like they did, being sweet one moment and pushing her away the next. She was Artemis Cooper! The number of broken hearts she had left behind her was greater than Legolas' age! They had no clue who they were messing with.

"Fine, they want to play that way? Game on."


	15. A little girl talk

**Hey guys, this is super short but I am having writers block. I hate not updating regularly though so I thought I'd give ya a little something. This chapter mirrors what's going on in my head haha. Keep voting! Keep reviewing. Review responses at the end of the chapter!**

The caves were dank, they reminded her of the mines. When it had come time to decided where Missy should go she had volunteered to go with the women and children, she hadn't even tried to put on a tough front. Eowyn had wanted to fight and it was obvious she resented the girl who could be out there but chose not to. Missy had other things on her mind though, things that didn't involve fighting. She was probably never going to get back to her own world; that was something she just had to accept. In order to lead a happy life in Middle Earth she would have to stay with her boys, she couldn't imagine not having them around but after the events of that day she didn't really know how she could pick one or if they even wanted her.

"You look troubled dear, you didn't look half this trouble on the way here." She glanced up to see a woman in her mid thirties smiling down on her.

"Oh, well, I'm having men problems." She said and the lady sat down beside her, three more came and joined the circle as well. They all looked to be in their late twenties to mid thirties, and all looked scared though they were doing their best to hide it.

"Maybe we can help, and even if we can not at least it will take our minds off of things for a time." One of the women said. Missy gave them an uneasy smile and asked their names only to find she had forgotten them after the next one had given theirs.

"Well there are these two… no actually there are three guys. They all treat me very differently but my feelings for all of them are kinda the same." The women shared a look before gesturing for her to go on.

"One of them is great, he is like my best friend. I can depend on him for anything really, and I don't think I would have gotten through half of this trip if it wasn't for him." She paused with a smile, her thoughts on Aragorn and how it felt when they kissed at the river. She had known in that instant that kissing him was right, and if she was to be with Aragorn she would never be unhappy.

"The next one is so mean. He argues with me all the time, puts me down, but then he suddenly has these moments where I can just tell that he wants to say something nice but he holds back. He always holds back and I don't know why. This rivalry between us just builds and builds until I'm sure he is going to kill me and then he kisses me." Two of the girls giggled, as if they were teenagers, but no one spoke.

"I was sure I hated him but kissing him was like… floating." She touched her lips as she shifted her thoughts to Legolas. She had never wanted to pummel someone as much as she did the elf but when he had kissed her it was like the energy just shifted. Rage became passion so easily, as if it had just been hiding behind the rage waiting to come out. If she were to be with Legolas she knew that the passion was worth every fight they might have.

"What about the third one?" She glanced at the chubby red headed woman before her grin blossomed.

"He saved my life. The moment our eyes met it was like an instant connection. I would walk through fire for him and I know he would do the same for me and we barley spent a day with one another. He is the kind of man I've dreamt about my whole life." How could she not want Eomer? She had been bewitched by him within seconds, and he felt the same way about her, she was sure of it. He listened to her and respected her wishes, he didn't try to push her into following his ideas the way Legolas and Aragorn did.

"But who do I chose? To be honest I don't even really know if any of them want me." The girls all laughed at her and she looked at them confused.

"Of course they want you. How could they not? You're an angel miss." She tried her best to smile but it didn't reach her eyes. These women didn't know the evil that was lurking inside her head. For all Missy knew she would fall prey to Aerona and be the vessel of the dark queen. She would be no angel, but a devil instead.

"I think you should take the man who angers you. My husband and I hardly see straight on anything but I can tell of fifteen years of a strong marriage that no amount of fighting could make me regret." The red head said with a glint in her eye.

"No! Go with the one who saved your life. If you had an instant connection then it's meant to be, the soul doesn't play games miss!" A small little blonde said and Missy almost nodded before a sandy haired woman scoffed.

"You both are daft. My husband is my best friend. Passion can die and dreams can be woke from but a friendship can never be broken." Missy sighed and tried her best smirk.

"I think I'm more confused than before." Before another word could be spoken a horn could be heard from above them. It was not an orc horn, no this one had a familiar ring to it. She had heard this horn before but where? When it clicked in her brain she couldn't stop the hope that jumped through her chest.

"What is it?" Eowyn asked, making her sudden presence beside Missy known.

"It's help."

**Lintered: I don't think Aragorn was thinking of Arwen! But it will get more interesting I promise**

**Bluelibelluel13: Im glad the Legolas part came across! I was worried yall might think it was left field. I'm glad I can still surprise you!**

**LadyAiredonelle: I do like to think they care about her honor but right now I'm thinking they are just as confused as she is. Glad you like it**

**Astiza: Everyone suddenly loves Legolas! Thanks for the review, please keep 'em coming**

**Obssesed with vamps: I was worried about the kissing scene so thanks for reassuring me! You rock**

**I luv hardy: Reviews like this make me smile!**

**Anwen: Haha I thought everyone would hate the BAMF line and im happy I was wrong!**

**Do you guys hate that I respond to the reviews? If it annoys let me know. Sorry this chapter was lame, next one will be better I promise! **


	16. Helms Deep

**Hey guys, this chapter is better than the last one in my opinion. I tried to throw in a little more Legolas since he is now a favorite. I tried really hard on this one cause I got my first negative review (those are good though, I need to know when im doing it wrong) so tell me what ya think and please be honest! Review responses are at the end of the chapter. **

Aragorn stared out at the vast army of orcs, his heart heavier than it had ever been before. They could not win, even with the help of the Lorien elves. They had few soldiers among the men and most had no idea how to fight. He had to lead them though, and at least if he died beside them he would die with their respect. Legolas and Gimli were a little ways down the wall, also ready to give their lives. The rain began, pinging against armor and bringing an ominous feel to the battlefield. The Uruk-hai began banging their spears against the ground and he knew it was time. His blade made a scraping sound as he pulled it from its sheath, the archers taking aim the second his sword was raised.

"What is going on out there?" Gimli cried as he tried leaping up to see over the wall.

"Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked and smiled down at the dwarf who simply laughed. It might be their last witty exchanging and for that no anger could pass between them, and for their new found friendship they wouldn't wish it. An arrow suddenly flew out at the orcs, the poor old farmer had not been able to keep his hold on it.

"Hold!" Aragorn yelled, but it was too late. The Uruks charged towards the wall, their battle cries tearing at the hearts of a few of the men. Aragorn screamed out for the elves to fire and moments later Théoden called for his men to volley their arrows. Wave after wave went down but it was no enough to stop the ladders from being pushed up onto the wall. The only one excited by this was Gimli for he now had something to do.

"Swords!" Aragorn screamed as their enemy came leaping over the wall to fight. They fought hard, twisting, blocking, stabbing, hacking, and defending. Rain and blood were mixed together as the sound of clashing metal and screams filled the air. Legolas was killing with a grace none of the men around him could come close to; his motions were fluid and precise.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called triumphantly to his friend.

"I'm on seventeen." Legolas threw back at him casually with a smirk. He enjoyed their game, if only because he kept him focused. He was a skilled warrior but he never truly enjoyed taking a life. Gimli began killing with vigor, counting loudly as he did, and then Aragorn noticed a group of Uruks marching towards the heavy doors of Helms Deep. He cried out for the archers to shoot at them, but that was when he saw something he knew had to be bad. One of the Uruk-Hai was running with a torch, running with purpose. He called out for Legolas to take him down and the elf put two arrows in this shoulder but the monster would not cease. He dove into the drain and an explosion rocked the very foundation of Helms Deep. Aragorn landed hard on the ground and it took him a moment before he was able to lift his head and what he saw scared him. Missy was standing there, amongst the rumble, in her eyes the same vacant expression he had seen when she was upon the Warg.

"Aragorn!" Gimli cried out to him and he turned to see the enemy flooding through the hole in the wall. The dwarf leapt off the wall and right into the middle of things.

"Gimli!" Aragorn yelled as the elven archers moved into place. Missy was suddenly walking past him into the midst of Uruk-Hai, and he yelled for the archers to fire and then pulled out his sword. He paused only for a moment when he noticed they were not attacking the girl, but the moment ended and he called for them to charge. He could not worry about her right then, he had to fight. Legolas grabbed the nearest shield and threw it ahead of him, sliding down the stairs on its back as he fried arrow after arrow. When he hit the bottom he used his weight to send the shield flying into an Urk and grabbed Missy around her waist while stabbing another Urk with one of his arrows and then he spun around gracefully and pressed her against a wall behind him. Aragorn pulled Gimli off the ground and they kept fighting. Legolas was alternating between fighting and pulling Missy back as she kept trying to walk into the sea of Uruks.

"Aragorn! Fall back to the keep!" Théoden yelled and he glanced up briefly before relaying the order.

"To the keep!" He sliced through his enemy, glancing up to see Haldir battling fiercely on the wall.

"Haldir! To the keep!" The elf only nodded before his fight continued, falling back would take sometime. Two elves grabbed Gimli and began dragging him back while Legolas threw Missy over his shoulder and began running after them. Gimli soon began running with them, heading for the gate which had been breached by the battering ram. They needed help to secure it, and Aragorn and Gimli were there within seconds. Legolas needed to find a safe place to put Missy, but at that moment there was not a lot of safe places. How did she get out of the caves? Why was she again running straight into danger? He put her back on her feet and grabbed her face, her eyes were vacant and black. The vibrant green that usually looked on him with contempt was gone.

"Artemis! Look at me Artemis." He said harshly but she kept staring straight ahead.

"Artemis? No… what are you?" He asked and her head tilted up to look into his eyes. This was not the girl he had been traveling with, this was something else. He was looking into the eyes of evil, of this Aerona woman.

"Aerona?" He let her name fall from his lips but he didn't want to believe it was true. Artemis had no skills of value to a dark queen, what could she want with her? Missy smiled suddenly, her black eyes holding amusement as she leaned in towards Legolas.

"Soon." She said and the black started to dissolve back into green. It was as if she had simply awoken from a dream, she began blinking rapidly and looking around confused.

"What happened?" She asked and then noticed men in armor rushing past them. She realized quickly that they were in the middle of a battle.

"Legolas, where are Aragorn and Gimli? How did I get out of the caves?" She asked and surprised him by rushing towards the wall to look out. There were still mass amounts of Uruks out there and the sight was ten times worse than seeing it on horse back. She glanced down to see Aragorn and Gimli fighting on the stone pathway that led to the gates. Legolas had a rope in his hands and shouted down to them as he tossed it over the side. The man and dwarf grabbed it and jumped off the pathway, away from the fight. Legolas began pulling them up and felt something stir in his chest when two delicate hands joined his and began pulling as well.

"The castle is breached! Into the keep!" Theoden yelled as Aragorn and Gimli came tumbling over the wall. Missy kept a hand on Gimli's shoulder as she began running with them towards the keep. She was shaking, and she knew it was mostly from not knowing how she had been sitting with the women one moment and staring at Legolas in the middle of a war the next. The men began barricading the door and she found herself grabbing one end of a long wooden pole and helping them brace it against the door. She could feel Aragorn's gaze on her as she helped the men block the door but she didn't dare meet it. She was terrified, just as she had been before. She was wrong, somehow something inside her was wrong.

"It is over, the fortress is taken." Théoden said as she, Legolas, and Aragorn ran for another large wooden pillar.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it." Missy gently nudged him away from the pillar, and that was enough to have him approach Théoden while she and Legolas brought the wood to the door.

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. Missy glanced over at the men by the door before she took in a deep breath. Those of them in that room would all die, but hopefully the women and children would make it out. She looked to Gimli who was standing beside her.

"I'm sorry lass." He said and she gave him her best smile.

"Look on the bright side, that witch lady can't mojo me if I'm dead… and at least I'm with you guys." She reached out and took the dwarfs large hand in her own.

"I've never had friends like you, friends that stick by you. Thanks Gimli." He patted her hand and then looked back towards Aragorn and Théoden.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn's voice seemed to warm the room. They would not die cowering behind their last wall, they would die gloriously.

"Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory." Théoden said and Aragorn moved towards him, a sense of honor in his walk.

"For Rohan. For your people." Gimli glanced to the window to see light streaming through.

"The sun is rising." He said and Aragorn looked up, remembering the words of the Wizard. Look to his coming at first light on the fifth day. It was time, and they all knew it. Théoden agreed, feeling the pride of his people fill him.

"Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep… one last time." Gimli was racing off from her side then, to sound the horn. She took a deep breath and readied herself for what was to come. She wished she had a weapon so she could at least try and fight.

"Hey Legolas?" She asked and he glanced at her.

"Can I have one of your short swords? I may as well try and take some of them with me." His eyes held a gleam of respect as he pulled a blade from his back sheath and held it out to her.

"Artemis…" She shook her head and threw her shoulders back.

"Don't get mushy on me elf boy, I gotta stay strong." She turned her back on him and took another deep breath. She could do it, she could be like them. She could rush out into danger for a cause greater than herself, because that what is was like there. People fought for important things, things she still couldn't understand. When they mounted their horses she was surprised that there was a black mare there for her. She mounted it and gripped the sword tightly in her right hand. The door broke.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden cried and the riders all sprang forward. Missy was in the middle of the pack as they rode through the keep and towards the stone pathway. She swung wildly as she rode, and felt her blade connect twice. She was thankful she didn't drop it as the vibrations began to sting her hand. She heard a magnificent sound and looked up to see Gandalf on top of Shadowfax. It was that moment she knew she would not die that day. The Uruk-Hai all turned to stare at the white wizard as well, and a sense of hope reverberated through the men still standing. It was then that the two thousand riders that had been banished from Rohan mounted the hillside, ready to charge.

"To the King!' Eomer called and then the warriors began rushing down the hill towards them. They Uruks did not stand a chance and soon were fleeing towards a forest Missy could not remember being so close.

"Keep away from the forest! Stay out of the trees!" Eomer cried to his men. They watched and the moment the last Uruk had stepped into the forest the trees began shaking and screams began to fill the air. Missy winced as she looked away from them sight. They had won. Rohan was safe for the moment, her friends were all alive, and Eomer was no long banished. She dismounted and found herself face to face with Aragorn.

"Artemis…how did you get out of the caves?" He asked as he checked her over with his eyes for any type of wounds.

"I don't know… But I noticed I only get like that when the bad guys are around." He opened his mouth to speak but Legolas was beside them suddenly.

"You did not lose my blade, I am impressed." He said and she handed it over to him with a smile.

"I think I even hit something with it. Go figure." She refused to met eyes with the elf and, in an attempt to look away, saw Eomer and Théoden both placing a hand on one another's shoulders.

"Eomer!" She cried and ran towards him. The man smiled immediately and caught her as she threw her arms around him.

"Missy, what are you doing on the battle field?" He asked as he too began checking her for wounds.

"Question of the hour, but the important thing is you are home. You can ask Théoden, I was adamant about getting you unbanished." Eomer looked over at his uncle who was eyeing the two suspiciously.

"Yes, Lady Artemis was very vocal in discussing the matter." He gave a slight smile and the crowd of them began moving back towards the fortress. Word had gotten to the caves that all was well and now families were being reunited. She noticed Eowyn rush to Aragorn and hug him tightly, thankful he was alive. She sighed deeply, he didn't seem to push the blonde away from him the way he had pushed her. Maybe friendship was all they would ever have. She moved towards Gandalf as the emotional reunions continued around her.

"Artemis, I hear you had quite the adventure these last few days." She gave a nod and then looked up at him very seriously.

"Gandalf, if she gets me it will be bad, like ten times worse then this battle, bad right?" The wizard stopped smiling at her and glanced around before nodding.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but after last night and seeing all of the terror first hand, I don't want to be the reason these people die." He knew where she was taking her little speech and for a moment even he couldn't believe this was the same girl they had found on the mountain side, crying about her shoes.

"I think you should take me out. If I die she can't come back and it's one less threat." Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder and sighed deeply.

"You have found your inner strength child; I do think that you can defeat her should you fall into her hands. You have grown much since you came here." She felt tears start to build up and she shook her head.

"She is too strong. If I can't win I'll hurt people, Pippin and Aragorn. I've seen it Gandalf, please don't let it come to that." He smiled a genuine smile,

"That is exactly why I know you will win, because you would give your life to save theirs. Aerona never meant for you to end up with us, and for our sakes, I'm glad you did." He pulled her to him and gave her a hug, it almost made her feel better too.

"Now, I think it is time we paid Saruman a visit."

**Lintered: Thanks so much. I'm getting a little blocked on details, that's my biggest problem is I don't give enough details and things happen too fast.**

**Astiza: It makes me laugh because at the beginning everyone wanted Aragorn, now I don't think a single person wants her to end up with him. Both she and me are still torn so who knows.**

**Her-O-Sheep: Well I was going to kill him but because you asked I kinda left him a mystery.**

**Lillybear88: I'm glad you like it! Legolas is now the front runner so he has a good chance.**

**Sara: Well thank you for your honesty, I do appreciate it. I understand why Missy being unmotivated would bother you but it serves a purpose to the plot so I can't change that. I didn't realize she didn't have depth as I thought her evolution into a stronger person was evident but I'm glad you pointed it out because that means im messing up the details. As for the guys being out of character, I'm going based on the movies and Legolas never came off as wise in the films, he seemed like a young elf and that's where my idea actually came from. I was really worried about making Aragorn ooc so I'll try to keep a better heading on what I have him do or say. I in no way intend for him to brush off his romance with Arwen like its nothing though, and if you do continue to read my story that will defiantly show. I'll work on giving Missy a bit more depth and keeping Aragorn in character. Lastly, the comment about not knowing what they see in her, if you didn't warm to her character then no you wont understand and im not doing my job right. That part is suppose to be obvious through their different interactions. I'll try and give the guys a little more POV time. Thank you for reading my story though and for your advice! Sorry this was super long!**


	17. Black Orbs and Ale

**I am sooo sorry! I got a second job and had no time and then got fired so had no money. Life is a little better so you guys get an update. Alright before I get into this I have to say this, while I don't mind an constructive reviews I have noticed something. This story is an Aragorn/oc/legolas/eomer story. Aragorn will have romantic moments here, and if you are super hardcore Aragorn/Arwen maybe this isn't the story for you. Ok on with it. Review responses at the end!**

Somewhere between the emotional hugs and the group deciding to go to Isengard, Missy had lost her horse. She followed them as the men mounted up and was surprised when the pretty black stallion was gone.

"Artemis." Aragorn held out his hand to her and she sighed as he pulled her up onto his horse. She was trying to be strong independent Missy, and sharing a horse was not going to help her with that. When they got over the hill side they all stared out at the dark sky, Gandalf was speaking but she didn't hear a word. Her head started pounding and her vision went blurry.

"Artemis?" Aragorn questioned, snaking his head around to look at her.

"I'm fine." She muttered and though everyone was watching her carefully she did her best to hide the pain in her head. They rode on, towards the dark tower, the closer they got the more scared she was. This was the place they had tried to take her to when she had been kidnapped, and now she was riding into it freely. Legolas and Gimli were ahead of them and Eomer was behind with one of the soldiers, surely she was safe. When they broke the tree line they were greeted with the sight of two hobbits sitting on a broken wall.

"Pippin!" All thoughts of safety left her as she leapt from the horse and trudged through the knee deep water to the hobbit. She pulled him straight into her arms and held him while he laughed.

"You! Young rascals! A merry hunt you've led us on and now we find you feasting and…and smoking!" Gimli cried. Missy placed Pippin back down on the wall and yanked Merry in for a hug, ignoring the comments Gimli was making.

"We are sitting on a field of victory, enjoying a few well earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Merry told them Tree beard had taken over but Missy was too busy carrying Pippin over to Aragorn. He gave her a raised eyebrow as she set the hobbit up on the horse but she was already going back for Merry.

"You two gave me a scare." She scolded as she put Merry on the back of King Theoden's horse. She moved back to Eomer who was smiling proudly as he pulled her on behind him. He seemed to have considered her choosing his horse a victory. They continued towards the tower and Missy held on tighter to Eomer, her head was pounding wildly. Tree Beard was happy to see them but he reminded them that there was a wizard to be dealt with.

"Show yourself." Aragorn said softly.

"Be careful. Even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf's eyes flickered to Missy for an instant before returning to the tower. Gimli wanted to kill him but they needed him for information. Eomer tensed and for a moment Missy forgot her pain and wished she could comfort him.

"You have fought many wars, and slain many men, Théoden King, and made peace afterward. Can we not take council together as we once did, my old friend?" They all raised their eyes to see the white wizard on top of his tower. He looked defeated but Missy would heed Gandalf's words, he was still deadly. Théoden was angry though, his people had died because of that bastard and he would not be satisfied until he paid for his crimes. No one faulted him but Saruman seemed to have expected this and dismissed him, moving on to his real concern.

"What do you want, Gandalf Greyhame?" Saruman began listing off all the powerful objects in middle earth, things that they all knew Gandalf would never ask for but the Saruman sneered.

"Or perhaps you just want Aerona's vessel." Aragorn and Legolas both looked back at Missy who was staring straight up. Any information about Aerona was valuable to her, anything at all.

"Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you can save them. You were deep in the enemy's council." Saruman smiled, almost victoriously.

"So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He held up a big black crystal ball with a fiery orange center. Missy suddenly went ridged and soft gasp left her throat. _Artemis Cooper, come home. I can take you home. Help me defeat them and I shall send you home. _She fell from Eomer's horse stiff as a board and as she plunged into the water visions crashed down on her. A great stone city was burning, Legolas dead at her feet, and her holding the One Ring out to Sauron. Two hands pulled her back up to the surface and she began coughing and sputtering.

"Missy?" Eomer brushed her wet hair back as she began to cry.

"She's so strong." Saruman laughed loudly from his place on top of his tower.

"Something festers in the heart of middle earth, something that you have failed to see. The Great Eye has seen it. Aerona has seen it. Even now they press their advantage." They all glanced around as Eomer lifted Missy back onto the horse and took his place behind her instead of in front.

"The attack will come soon. The girl will be taken, and you are all going to die." Missy shivered and glanced over at Legolas,. The vision of him dead was still fresh in her mind and for once she wanted nothing more than to hug him tightly.

"You can not think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor." Her head snapped towards Aragorn. What was he talking about? Throne? Aragorn was a…no. No, he would have told her. Her eyes were suddenly cast down to the ground. But why would he tell her? He was her best friend not the other way around. He was simply protecting her out of duty, not out of friendship. She had to be strong, she couldn't let every little thing bother her any longer. Saruman began speaking of Frodo and how Gandalf had sent him to his death.

"I've heard enough, shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." Gimli said and Legolas began to reach for an arrow, agreeing with the dwarf.

"No. Come down! Your life will be spared!" Gandalf called but the wizard would have none of it. He threw a fireball down and it surrounded Gandalf.

"Gandalf!" Missy cried and lurched forward, only to be held back by the Rohirrim Marshall behind her. When the fire cleared the wizard was perfectly fine, not a scratch on him.

"Saruman, your staff is broken." The moment he said the words the white wizard let out a cry as his staff broke.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place!" Missy hissed, annoyed that she had been scared yet again. Gandalf ignored her but a small smirked played at his lips. Théoden tried to get Grima to come down, he was offering forgiveness to the man even though Missy didn't believe he deserved it. Théoden was a good King though, he was fair and true to his people so if he thought it best she would trust him.

"Saruman! You were deep in the enemy's council, tell us what you know!" Gandalf tried again but Grima had other plans. He stabbed the old wizard in the back and shoved him off the side of the tower. They watched helplessly as he plummeted and then landed with a sickening thud. Her green eyes were wide as she watched his body, expecting him to jump back to his feet and attack or maybe even become a zombie but he lay still. Suddenly Pippin dove off of Aragorn's horse and over to something in the water, when he pulled it up they could see it was the plantir, the black orb.

"Peregrin Took! I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" Gandalf wrapped it up in his robes, casting a single glance to Missy who had almost drowned because of it and then he turned away. Pippin kept his eyes on Gandalf though, because there was something about that orb he was just dying to figure out. ~*~

A celebration was in order, after all they had just won a battle. Eowyn presented Théoden with a ceremonial goblet and he stood before his people to give a speech. Missy was seated next to Aragorn who was the first to stand when the King raised his goblet, she glanced around before rising as well.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead." She muttered hail a little later than everyone else and took a sip of the ale. Then it was time to party. ~*~

Ale was strong. Missy didn't drink more than cosmos back in her world so she found very quickly that she was a light weight. She stood next to the barrel giggling as Eomer explained the rules of the drinking game to Legolas and Gimli. The dwarf looked like he was determined to win and the elf looked confused.

"Come on Legolas, kick his ass!" She cheered and chuckled more when Gimli playfully swatted at her. Legolas let his eyes linger on her flushed face for a second before taking the drink Eomer handed him.

"Aragorn! Dance with me, these guys are boring!" Missy said as she spotted the ranger coming near them. He was about to protest when her dainty hand snagged his wrist and pulled him towards the dance floor. They ran into Eowyn who was watching Aragorn carefully, she raised a goblet to him and Aragorn took it carefully. Missy glanced between them, feeling like she wasn't there, and tipsy Missy didn't like it one bit. Once the goblet was back in her hands Missy stepped in between them.

"We are going to dance, you wanna come?" Her eyebrows raised and Eowyn took a step back out of surprise. The tiny moment between the two was ruined but Missy didn't care, she had been on a mission.

"Artemis, you are being rather rude." Aragorn said and she looked back at him almost hurt. The look in his eyes sobered her quickly, it was very brotherly. She despised that word, and she took a step away from him.

"My apologies Lady Eowyn, I've had more ale then I am use to. Lord Aragorn." She gave him a small bow and then disappeared in the crowd. He was floored, he had never heard her sound like them, with no use of her own slang or profanities. He looked back to Eowyn and gave her a nod before following the trail Missy had taken. He found her surrounded by soldiers, all of them begging her to sing for them.

"Ok, I'll sing the song but you guys have to get the chorus right!" She said with a laugh. He realized these were the men who had found her when she had escaped the orcs, and she had been with them for most of the night and morning, she had somehow taught them a song in that short time.

"Stop the music!" One of them called and she blushed when they players stopped and all eyes fell on her. The men started tapping out a beat and she started to sway with it.

"When I wake up, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who wakes up next to you!

When I go out, well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who goes along with you!

If I get drunk! Well I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who gets drunk next to you!" Some cheered at this line and she could only laugh.

"And if I haver, yeah I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the girl who's havering to you!" She turned to the boys as they continued stomping out the beat and they knew it was there turn. Missy couldn't help but laughed when the giant crowd of Rohirrim men began singing the song and for once singing it right.

"I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more! Just to be the man that a thousand miles to fall down at your door!" She was grinning as she continued to sing the next verse. One of the young men swept her up and began dancing her across the floor as she sang. When the chorus came back around she pointed at the soldiers and they didn't miss a beat.

"But I would walk five hundred miles and I would walk five hundred more just the be the man who walks a thousand mile to fall down at your door!" Missy jumped up on a table and then shouted,

"Da da da!" It was Eomer and Garthan who repeated it back to her and again when she sang more. She was pulled back onto the floor by Merry and Pippin who danced around with her as the men sang the da da da's with her. When the song ended the whole hall was clapping and cheering and Missy was entirely out of breath. She bowed and then clapped for the soldiers. She rejoined the group at the back by the ale and thanked Eomer as he handed her another glass.

"They did much better tonight than on the plain." She said before looking over at Legolas and Gimli who were surrounded by mugs. Gimli made a comment about swimming with little hairy women and Missy grinned.

"I feel something, a slight tingle in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." Legolas said and held his hand up before his eyes. She sipped her glass and shook her head. Gimli looked victorious, well as victorious as one can look with foam in their beard.

"What did I say? He can't hold his liquor." Suddenly the dwarf passed out and Missy held out her hand to Legolas.

"High five!" She shouted and he stared at her perplexed. She moved around the table and grabbed his hand so that he was doing the classic stop sign, then she smacked his palm with hers.

"High five, you do that when you or someone else does something awesome." He gave her a tiny smile and nodded. Her mind suddenly drifted back to her earlier vision of him dead and she looked down at her cup.

"Hey Legolas… I know we have this frenemy thing going on but I just want you to know… I don't hate you. Should anything bad happen, just remember I don't hate you, never have." The elf placed a hand on her shoulder and stared deep into her eyes, concern written there.

"I never believed you did. I know I have acted very harshly towards you little one, and the only reason I can give for my behavior is that I am still very young myself, for my kind. I did not expect to be in this predicament." She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the loud singing of Merry and Pippin at the next table. She smiled and then caught her eyes on Gandalf and Aragorn, Legolas too was watching them.

'What are they saying?" She asked and he glanced down at her for a moment.

"There is no news of Frodo, but Gandalf is sure he is still alive." He told her and then he looked back in their direction.

"They are worried for you. The enemy has tried twice to call you, they fear that next time they will send someone in to retrieve you." Missy tensed and took a long sip.

"Send someone? Like who?" Legolas sighed and placed an arm awkwardly around her shoulders.

"Aerona had followers, and there are some out there that are still loyal to her just the way some are still loyal to Sauron. Do not fear Artemis, we will not let them take you." She glanced back at Aragorn and Gandalf, then looked over at Gimli who was still passed out, and finally to Eomer who was standing by the ale barrel talking with a soldier. She had their protection, that was for sure.

"If she takes me, and Gandalf is wrong will you promise me something?" Legolas looked perplexed but waited for her to continue.

"Take me out. Eomer would never do it and Aragorn would try too hard to bring me back… you are the only one strong enough to stop me Legolas." He took a step back and shook his head.

"Do not ask that of me." He said sharply.

"Legolas!" She grabbed his arm to stop him from running away.

"I've seen what she will do. What she will make me do. I've seen myself hurt Pippin, stab Aragorn… and I saw you dead. I don't want any of that. I don't want to hurt them… I don't want to hurt you. Please Legolas." A tear rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away quickly. She had never seen him look more in pain but then he uttered the words.

"If you can not defeat her I will do it." He said and she breathed a sigh of relief before wrapping her arms around his middle and squeezing.

"This is a fine sight! It is about time the two of you stopped fighting." Aragorn said with a grin as he stepped up beside them. Missy pulled away and nodded.

"You owe me dance Aragorn! Thank you Legolas." She pulled the ranger away to the dance floor successfully this time. The elf watched her as she danced around with Aragorn, smiling and laughing like nothing was wrong.

"Are you alright?" Eomer asked stepping up beside him.

"No. I fear I've just done something terrible."

**Song is "500 miles" by the Proclaimers, it came on my ipod while I was writing and I couldn't get the image of the men singing out of my brain!**

**Astiza- I think I just wanted a different word for shout, but I agree. Aragorn isn't really a screamer. The guys kinda know what she knows and because Legoals is an elf I figured he would know stories of Aerona. Sorry didn't mention it. Thanks for the review!**

**Anwen- I'm trying not to make the romance o super fast so I'll definitely keep a handle on that and as for the lackies, do not worry that is coming into play very very soon! Lets just say they have a card to play that is pretty big.**

**Bluelibellule13- love your confidence in me, please don't kill me for taking so long to update!**

**Volenska- im so glad you feel inspired! As for your suggestion it doesn't fit with my plot but feel free to borrow a bit of my plot to write your own story… as long as you don't call you main character Missy I really don't mind if you steal my evil queen bit haha**

**Sam- glad you like it! Again im sorry this has taken so long to update.**


	18. Getting worse

**Sorry this took so long. I was homeless for a bit, but im good again. My life is a little up and down. This is kinda short but I wanted to give you something. Review responses at the end of the chapter. Missy has almost told me who she wants to end up with, and you guys have made it clear who you want. We have a definite front runner in the poll.**

It was incredibly silent. The dark night sky was beginning to lighten at the edges, even though the sun was not expected for another few hours. Missy and Eomer were sitting on the steps of Meduseld, staring up at the sky.

"Is it always so beautiful here?" She asked and couldn't help but smile when he took her hand in his. He was watching her, his eyes filed with mirth, and a little ale. He was a good man, an honorable man, one she knew she should go for.

"It has never been this beautiful." He told her seriously, and for a brief moment she forgot that she was being hunted. She forgot that there was a war going on. She forgot that her heart was torn.

"When this is all over, do you know where you will go?" He asked and she finally looked away.

"No. I suppose that I can't go back to my world. I guess I could go with Aragorn and Legolas afterward but I'm not sure if they would want to spend their time protecting me." Eomer sat up a bit straighter.

"Stay here. You could live here, with me. I can keep you safe, and you will never want for anything." He brought her hand up to his chest, right over his heart and she knew he meant every word. He would take care of her if she let him, he would protect her and put a roof over her head.

"I don't know what to say." She said and he smiled at her, leaning in slowly as the gage her reaction. He was going to kiss her, she was sure she should protest. She should make him stop; this had to be wrong on some level, because of Legolas or Aragorn. His lips touched her softly and a sigh of contentment escaped her throat before his free hand buried in her hair and pulled her close. It was heaven for a brief moment and then she got a flash of Edoras burning under her command. She jerked out of his grasp and hissed loudly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern all over his handsome face.

"Eomer… I need to tell you something. I need to tell you the full story of how I got here, about who brought me here and why." He stayed silent while she spoke, listening intently as she explained the entire ordeal to him. Sure he had known bits of her story but never the whole thing, never like that. When she finished she looked over at him afraid, what if he was scared of her?

"Gandalf thinks you can fight it?" He asked and she nodded.

"Though, I'm not so sure." He was silent again, his brain processing all this information. He had known they wanted her, but to rule? She was brought to Middle Earth for the single purpose of being a dark Queen, could he trust her?

"When you said they wanted you I had thought you were important in some other way. A princess from a far land or… I thought the things you did were because of the vial they forced down your throat." She stood up quickly.

"They are! I don't want to hurt anyone Eomer! How could you think that?" He stood as well.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to offend you. This is a lot of information to take in on one night my lady, and the festivities did not help." She gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I understand. But I'm still the same girl Eomer, I just have a big fight a head of me. I needed you to know everything cause I don't want to lie to you. I really think that I co-" Her eyes suddenly turned a fiery orange, her shoulders slid back as if someone had jabbed her in the spine. Eomer reached out for her but she grabbed his wrist and spun, flipping the giant man in the air and onto the ground. Eomer lay still for a moment, catching his breath as he watched her race away. How had a girl with so little combat training been able to do that to him? Missy did not stop running, she headed straight for the barracks and when she got there Legolas was blocking the doorway. She hit his back so hard he went flying forward, taking poor Merry down with him.. Aragorn fell unconscious to the ground and the plantir rolled across the floor.

"My love." A voice that was not her own slipped from her lips and she began to reach for the orb. Gandalf grabbed his staff and used all his ability to send Missy flying into the far wall, her head hit hard and everything went black. ~*~

Her head was pounding, so much so that opening her eyes was the last thing she wanted to do. She groaned loudly and finally cracked one of her green eyes open, she was still in the barracks but now it was empty, save for the person sitting with their back to her.

"What happened?" She asked and the guard stood quickly, his eyes wide.

"She's awake! Come quickly!" He cried rushing to the door. He was terrified, and she was surprised to find it was of her. Why would anyone be scared of her? She couldn't fight decently; there was nothing dangerous about her except…oh. Aragorn was the first one to rush into the room.

"Artemis, how are you feeling?" He asked, not taking notice of the young man that fled the room as soon as he was able.

"She took over again…what did I do now?" She asked. She hated that she could never remember it.

"You did not hurt anyone, well… perhaps Eomer's pride but that is all." She tried to think back, the last thing she remembered was telling Eomer about Aerona.

"Oh great, so I give him a full account of what is going on and then I attack him! I bet he hates me! Is that why the guards are so scared of me?" She asked and Aragorn looked away.

"No, two of the guards saw you running towards the sleeping quarters and your eyes looked like fire. The only magic they are use to seeing is Gandalf's and he does not do such things." Her hand came up to her face, her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Fire? My eyes were fire? Are they still fire? Why was I running for the barracks? I can't do this!" She started breathing erratically and Aragorn grabbed her by her arms.

"Artemis breath. Pippin touched the plantir, the enemy had his hold on the young hobbit for a spell, and Gandalf believes that is what summoned her from you mind. As long as we keep the evil away from you all is well." She shook her head as tears started to form.

"It's getting worse Aragorn. I hurt Eomer, and I've never hurt anyone before. You and Legolas have stopped me and I never once laid a finger on you. She is getting violent Aragorn!" He sighed deeply, having thought the same thing. If Aerona was suddenly taking control of more, speaking through Missy instead of just guiding her, then it was possible it was getting worse.

"I will not let her take you." The tears were falling fast, and she shook her head as he locked her hand in his.

"I should have listened to you Aragorn, I'm so sorry. I should have stayed in Lorien!" Her body began to shake as she sobbed loudly. Aragorn pulled her to him and wrapped and arm around her. He had no words, no idea of how to comfort her. Suddenly a small arm wrapped around her waist and she looked down to see Pippin holding her close.

"Forgive me Artemis." He mumbled against her arm. She hugged him tightly and then realized she was holding Aragorn and Pippin, the two she had seen herself kill and beat.

"I love you guys. I have never said that to anyone except my mom and dad, but you have become my family here. If she takes over you two stay away from me please… don't try and get me back." Aragorn was the first to pull back, his eyes held confusion.

"I swore to protect you with my life." She let Pippin go and her face became hard despite the tear tracks.

"Damn it Aragorn, if she gets me you can't defend me anymore! She will kill you! She'll hurt Pippin! Legolas will be toast! And what if she can get to my memories? She will know about Frodo! If she gets me you guys have to let Legolas…" She stopped mid rant, she wasn't suppose to tell them that.

"Let Legolas what?" Pippin asked and she stood up, moving away from them.

"Artemis!" Aragorn's voice was deep and booming, freezing her in her tracks.

"I'm allowed to have secrets. You have them, don't you King of Gondor?" His face softened a bit and he looked away. She glanced down at Pippin and nodded, then she swept from the room.

"When did she become so selfless?" Pippin asked softly, his mind still feeling slightly numb from his run in with plantir. Aragorn glanced from the hobbit back to the empty doorway.

"Something she learned from you hobbits I imagine." Pippin shook his head, glancing out the window.

"Gandalf wants to see us all in the Golden Hall."

**Bluelibellue13- I'm glad you're scared, that is exactly what I want!**

**Lady Em- Yes I am so sorry for my grammar and spelling errors! I'll have to look into getting a beta. As for the elf thing, no matter who she ends up with I'm breaking some kind of rule. Either Arwen gets the boot, Lothrieli (sorry if I butchered that) gets the boot, or Legolas ends up with a human. Who knows, maybe no one gets her!**

**Scruggs108- I'm trying to make her deeper as I got complaints. Hope you like it.**

**Twlights-dhampyre- well I'm not ending it here, and I'm glad you're enthusiastic about it… but you don't need to shout! **** jk**

**Velvet nights and satin skies- noted, and thank you**

**Goldenfightergirl- sorry there is too muh love for you, I promise that for two of them its not love love, just that she is pretty. Well…maybe not. Who knows.**

**A bunny hyper on mt dew- Love your review, and I love how hyper you are. Hope to get more like this cause they brighten my day.**

**Blueberry- of course there is more! I just started ROTK!**


	19. note

Dear Readers,

Okay, so someone is posting my story on another sight. They have changed the names and literally thats it. The rest is word for word. I do not appreciate my work being claimed by someone else. I know this is fanfiction but it is still my brain hard at work. Thank you Bannakis for informing me, I have messaged her to take it down an hopefully she does without me having to inform the website. Please please do not steal my work, and if you want to put my story on another site message me. Thank you all, i'll update soon i promise.

Jade Harkness


	20. Some More Than Others

**Sorry this took so long guys! Life is crazy. I hope this chapter makes up for it because I really like the end of this one. Ok, I wont bore you with talk so read and review please! Don't own LOTR just Missy and Morsus!**

Artemis stood beside Merry as they watched Pippin ride off. The poor little hobbit was scared for his friend; they had never been apart, not since they had begun their adventure.

"Gandalf will keep him safe." She promised and then glanced over at Aragorn. They had been given a task, wait for the beacons and then lead the army to Gondor. She knew Théoden was stubborn but surely when the fate of the entire world was at stake he would see reason.

"Aragorn, do you think Théoden will help Gondor?" She asked softly. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a slight nod.

"I have hope that he will." She nodded and turned to leave but his grip on her shoulder stayed firm.

"Artemis… I do not want you to believe that I do not care for you. I did not tell you because I did not want to be reminded of it myself." She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"What? But you're a great leader! You got us through so much! You kept searching for Merry, Pippin, and me even when you had every reason to give up! Leave no man behind!" Her fingers curled around his arm.

"There is a lot more to leading a nation than hunting down a single party of Urk-hai." Her eyes flared for a moment.

"I know what it takes to run a nation!" Her voice was different, more commanding than ever. A second after the words left her mouth she stumbled backwards and her hand came over her mouth. Aragorn caught her before she could fall.

"Oh god, Aragorn I'm sorry. That… that wasn't me." He nodded slowly.

"She is getting stronger." He said and she gave a shaky nod.

"Go rest." She bit her lip and stood, moving quickly towards the room she shared with Eowyn. Aragorn noted that as she walked people moved out of the way, their eyes staring at her in an unsettling manner. No one was at ease with Artemis after the things she had done, even if they were assured that she not a threat. His jaw clenched and then felt a hand on his leg.

"What will happen to her if we don't win?" Merry asked, and the man sighed. He had forgotten the hobbit was even there.

"Something terrible I imagine. I believe she will be our greatest enemy." Merry sighed.

"No wonder they haven't tried harder to take her away." Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"We work so hard to protect her; we have all grown to love her, some of us more than others." He gave Aragorn a pointed look which the man ignored.

"If they win and she is no longer Artemis then how could we be expected to raise a hand against her? She will still look like our Artemis." Aragorn sighed deeply. The hobbit was right, killing her would be the hardest thing he would have to do and he wasn't sure he could convince himself that there was no hope of getting her back.

"We will do all we can to make sure we do not lose her then." He tried to reassure the hobbit but in his heart he knew that separation was imminent.

The beacons were lit, and now they would head off to Gondor. The men were saddling up and Eowyn had told her that it was customary for the women to ride out to the camp with them. The blonde wanted to fight. Missy couldn't help but wish their places were switched. What she wouldn't give to be able to just sit back and let someone else live out that nightmare. No. That wasn't true anymore. The night before, when the beautiful woman lay sleeping, Missy had taken her sword and stared at it for hours. It would have been easy; she could save them all the grief and worry and end it right then. She didn't want to die though; she wanted to be strong for once in her life. She wanted Aragorn to be proud of her, she wanted Legolas to look at her with something other than disdain, and she wanted Eomer to not be afraid of her. The three of them had shaped her journey in Middle Earth, and it was no longer about whom she had feelings for or getting home, no, it had become about being the person she was sure she was born to be.

"Artemis, it is time." Eowyn said and the dark haired girl stood up, staff in hand.

"I have an awful feeling that if I leave this room I'm gonna die." Eowyn moved to her and placed a hand on the outsider's shoulder.

"We all die Lady Artemis, it is up to you to decided if it shall be a death worthy of remembrance." Missy almost wanted to roll her eyes at the words but she smiled instead.

"I'm not worried about being remembered, I'm worried about what I'll be remembered for."

Morsus dismounted his horse and watched carefully as the caravan moved. He had to be precise with his moves, lucky for him humans were predictable. They would be guarding her, but he was counting on that. He waited till they were making camp and then he tore the sleeve of his shirt and began patting himself down with dirt. He mussed up his perfect hair and then took a deep breath before punching himself hard in the mouth. The blood he tasted was sweet, and he knew his plan would work. She would take one look at him and she would be lost to them forever.

Missy was sitting down beside Legolas, their lack of conversation was a comfort to her right then. Since he had made the promise they had stopped bickering but now it seemed that a painful emptiness had taken its place, and it was filling up with unspoken words. The elf would just watch her and she never questioned him. Aragorn had taken to doing this as well and she knew what they were waiting for. They were waiting for it to get worse. It always did get worse.

"Do you think we will win?" She asked suddenly. Legolas glanced over at her and then returned his eyes to the fire.

"I have faith that Frodo will complete his mission." She gave a small chuckle.

"But if he can't… and that guy gets the ring back. How long do you think I have before I'm not me anymore?" Legolas wished right then that Aragorn was there. The ranger was better at giving her comfort with simple stoic glances.

"I imagine that if he returns to full power it will be immediate." Missy nodded and bit her lip.

"Do you think Eomer will ever forgive me?"

"Of course." She ran her fingers up and down the cool wood of her staff.

"Would you forgive me? If I wasn't strong enough?" He met eyes with her finally, and his heart swelled. He reached out and took her hand, opening his mouth to pour out his heart but a loud shouting cut him off.

"Tell us who sent you spy?" Both the elf and girl stood up and started towards the crowd of people.

"No one sent me! I'm just looking for m-" Eomer's strong voice cut off the scared voice of a man.

"Look at the tattoo my lord, he is marked by darkness." Missy couldn't get through the crowd but Legolas had slipped in to see a man on his knees. He had on odd clothing, black pants with tiny stripes and though his white shirt had be ripped and was dirty he could see a row of buttons all the way up. A dark blue cloth was hanging loosely around his neck and his green eyes were darting back and forth.

"I got it in college." He said and Eomer grabbed his arm and looked down at the tattoo. It was a strange symbol and a word written in elvish. Eomer's eyes instantly went to Legolas, who glanced from the tattoo back to the man.

"Morsus." He said, the name rolling of his tongue easily.

"Should we kill him?" One of the men asked and Eomer looked to his King for the answer. Théoden had been sitting off the side, watching the encounter silently. He gave a small nod and Eomer pulled his sword form his sheath.

"No! Please! I'm jus-" Eomer back handed him and then placed the blade at Morsus' shoulder. He raised it high and then brought it down with as much force as he could, but instead of the satisfying feel of his blade slicing through flesh he was met with resistance. An Elvin staff to be exact. Missy pushed Eomer away as best she could and took a defensive position in front of Morsus.

"Artemis what are you doing?" Aragorn asked moving towards her.

"You aren't killing him!" Her eyes were switching between them all, desperation evident.

"He is a spy of the Dark lord!" Legolas growled but she stood her ground.

"He isn't a spy! He is my father!" Aragorn locked eyes with Morsus and the bastard smiled at him.


	21. I trust you but

**Sorry this took so long. And sorry it is so short. Got a little writer's block… but someone promised me pumpkin sweets! So here it is… and I'm waiting for the pumpkin pie Thebigpumpkin!**

They had taken Morsus to a tent and wouldn't let Missy near him. Every time she asked someone they would ignore her and she was about to scream. Aragorn had been keeping far away because he knew she would yell at him, but she had not seen the look on Morsus' face. He was fooling her somehow; there was no way Aragorn would believe that was her father.

"What are we going to do?" Legolas asked, stepping up beside his friend.

"We won't be able to keep her at bay for much longer." Aragorn said, knowing she was already getting antsy. He needed to distract her but he had no idea how to do that at the exact moment. He sent Legolas to find her a distract her, the elf wasn't happy but did as he was told. Moments later the man stepped out of the tent and moved away from the men. It never crossed his mind that Artemis was on the enemy's side, even though some of the men had asked the question loudly. No, she was not the enemy. She had so many opportunities to take the ring when Frodo was with them and she had remained loyal to a fault. In fact she seemed oblivious to the ring and its true intent.

"Aragorn." Her voice made him wince. Legolas had obviously not been able to find her. Blue eyes met green as he turned to stare at the dark haired queen before him. He had no answers for her and she could see it instantly.

"Why can't I see him?" She asked.

"He is not who you think he is." She winced instantly.

"I have never betrayed your trust…trust me now. He is my father. He isn't a bad man Aragorn." He didn't know if it was his own desire or if he was trying to make her see, but he buried his hand in her hair and pulled her close.

"I want to believe, please believe that my doubt has nothing to do with you. He is betraying you Artemis, and I only wish to protect you." She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest.

"Aragorn please… I would never lie to you, to any of you! He is my father. His name his Scott and he had raised me, practically alone since I was six! What do I have to do to convince you?" He held her tighter than he could remember holding anyone he had ever loved.

"I want nothing more than to save you. He is not who he has claimed to be, and I need you to believe me Artemis." She wanted nothing more than for him to be on her side, but she knew what he wouldn't believe. Her father was in the prisoner's tent, and he would not be moved. She squeezed him before pushing back.

"I'm sorry my word isn't enough." He pulled her back instantly.

"Artemis… It is not you… I swear on my life that I trust you, but he has deceived you. I can not explain how you have changed my heart but I must implore you to believe me. He is not who you believe him to be." She stared into his eyes. He was sincere, and for a moment she could see directly into his soul and knew that he meant her no harm. With a nod she stepped away from the man she could very well love and moved off towards the sunset.

It was an hour later that Eomer found her at the edge of camp.

"My lady." He greeted her and she gave him a half hearted smile. Eomer had hardly spoken to her but she was sure with her father showing up that everyone wanted to be sure sure didn't swap sides.

"Eomer. I'm not gonna trade sides so everyone can stop freaking out." She told him and he chuckled.

"I was actually more worried about you. Seeing your father locked up is never easy." He said and moved closer to him.

"No it isn't but I don't suppose I can convince anyone to let him go." He shook his head and placed his hand on her shoulder, but it was unsteady.

"No, but I can be of comfort if you would like. He will not be treated ill, I can promise that." He said. Her eyes stared at the sunset for sometime before she turned them on him. There were tears but beneath that was a fire hat sacred him.

"But if he doesn't talk? If he doesn't know what you want him too… then what? Will you torture him to get information? I know I have scared all of the men into submission. They all think I am some dark Queen hell bent on enslaving their people but my father? He is innocent! He came here for me! To find me!" She turned away from him.

"You and Legolas…and Aragorn… you will all try to convince me that your concern is born out of love, but I know the truth. You are all afraid of me." When she turned back to him she could see the truth in her statement. He was scared, her power was far greater than he could control if she opened herself up to it.

"Get out of here Eomer, save your pity for someone who needs it."

Legolas found her lastly. She was in the same spot Eomer had left her, but now she was sitting on the ground.

"Lady Artemis… I have been searching for a while now. I feel my emotions have clouded my senses… or perhaps there are simply too many humans about." She glanced back at him and chuckled.

"Its funny since everyone knows where I am. Too afraid I will break my father out. All this time and I am suddenly the bad guy." Legolas sat down beside her.

"Not the bad guy, as you put it, just afraid that your sentiment will get the best of you." She glanced at him.

"If it was your father… what would you do?" He stared at her for a moment, until she met his gaze.

"My father is not unknown to the kingdoms… It is not the same Artemis. I promise you though; he will not be harmed without reason." She felt her temper flair.

"Reason? How about that he is looking for his child and he has no idea what you are doing to me! He doesn't know that I am safe! For all he knows I am a slave to you men! He is my father Legolas… if any of you had any regard for me at all you would let him go!" The elf winced and stood before she could see the emotion on his face.

"We must do what we must to keep everyone safe." He stormed off, too upset with himself to hear her final words.

"Then I guess I do too."


End file.
